


Why I left

by HaloWasTaken



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Awesome Pepper Potts, Ben Parker Lives, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Hurt Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloWasTaken/pseuds/HaloWasTaken
Summary: "How was Ned's house? Did you have fun?" Ben asks while cooking. Peter hesitated before answering"It was great! We watched a movie and his mom ordered Thai food" May looks at Peter with a raised eyebrow"That's great Pete" Then they had fun that night. Peter really enjoyed how his life worked. He spends time with Ben and May, the family that he was given, which he absolutely loved and enjoyed, and on the weekends he spends time with Pepper and Tony, the family that he chose, which he also loved. And boy does he know that both families love him. Yeah, his parents did die, but it wasn't like he didn't have parental figures in his life, and he still loved the few memories of them. His life was great.Or at least it felt like it-Or-In a world where Ben doesn't die and Peter life is pretty great, Peter has to deal with the death of May Parker and the problems it brought
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. His family

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this is literally the firs multi chapter anything that I write. This first chapter is kinda short but I promise that future chapters will be longer and better. I really hope you guys like it

"Stark!" That finally got him out of his own thoughts. Where was he? Oh right. Board meeting. Ugh "Oh I am so sorry. Are we boring you with this?!" The old guy said with a sarcastic tone that Tony didn't like. Truth is that Tony was, in fact, extremely bored, and that he isn't even sure about the guy's name. Julian? Evan? Yeah Evan sounds right 

"Zoned out for a second. Keep going please" Tony clarified. All the people in the room looked disapproving of him. Not like Tony cares at all. Before Evan, or Julian, or whatever, started talking everyone heard a knock on the door, which was weird because nobody ever knocked on them during a board meeting. Let’s rephrase that. Nobody ever _dared_ to knock on the door during a board meeting. The door slowly opened and a curly brown haired teenager with freckles stood there asking himself if this was a good idea. Tony wanted to laugh at him but he would never

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there's an emergency in the lab and I need Mr. Stark's help" Tony immediately stood up and before anyone could start saying how he wasn't allowed to go in the middle of a meeting, he was already out with Peter "So, how did it go?"

"I don't know. I was playing with my phone the entire thing. I'm guessing there's no emergency" Peter then laughed 

"You did ask me to get you out of board meetings. I'm still not sure why can't do the same with the Avengers meetings anymore" Tony sighted 

"You can't get me out of something if I refuse to go on the first place kid. What do you want to do?" Tony asked and Peter smirked calling the elevator 

"I have a couple ideas" Peter said smiling. Tony just raised an eyebrow in confusion 

\---

Pepper was having a good day. After Tony ghosted the board in the middle of the meeting, she took over and it was a good meeting. She finally closed a business deal and she's gonna start another one in a few days. All she needed for her day to be perfect is to get to the penthouse, take off her heels and finish the book she was reading in peace with a good cup of coffee. Obviously she didn't actually expect that because she knew that Peter was here today. 

When she got to the penthouse she could hear the music blasting from the kitchen and the smell of thai food. It wasn't a surprise when she saw Peter and Tony giggling 

"Hey boys" She greeted with a smile as she took off her heels. Then proceed to give Tony a kiss in the cheek "What are you guys up to?"

"We finished in the lab and we ordered food. Wanna stay for the movie tonight?" Tony asked with a smile

"Oh my god yes! Movie nights with you are the best Ms Potts!" Peter added which made her laugh 

"I don't see why not. Does your aunt and uncle know that you're staying here?" Peter shrugged 

"May knows. We just decided to tell uncle Ben that I was staying with Ned. He's still not the biggest fan" Tony sighted before ruffling Peter's curls 

"You're not supposed to lie to him kiddo. At least May knows. Come on, finish your food already so we can start the movie night" Peter smiled and then they all started talking about their days, Spiderman, Pepper's work, even some GenZ stuff that Tony doesn't really get.

For them this became their thing since the internship became real. In May and Ben's eyes it always was since the day Tony came to recruit him. Thank god neither of them found out about Spiderman because Ben would've chopped Tony's head off. 

The next day after school, Happy drove Peter to his apartment in Queens. He loved his family more than anything

"I'm home!" It's the first thing that Peter says after closing the front door

"Sweetie! Come to the kitchen!" Aunt May yelled. Peter dropped his stuff in the couch by the living room and proceeded to go to the kitchen. And there they were. Ben was cooking while May was cleaning the dishes 

"Pete pie! How was school?" May asks with a smile 

"It was great. Aced my Spanish quiz" Peter said sitting by the kitchen counter 

"How was Ned's house? Did you have fun?" Ben asks while cooking. Peter hesitated before answering 

"It was great! We watched a movie and his mom ordered Thai food" May looks at Peter with a raised eyebrow

"That's great Pete" Then they had fun that night. Peter really enjoyed how his life worked. He spends time with Ben and May, the family that he was given, which he absolutely loved and enjoyed, and on the weekends he spends time with Pepper and Tony, the family that he chose, which he also loved. And boy does he know that both families love him. Yeah, his parents did die, but it wasn't like he didn't have parental figures in his life, and he still loved the few memories of them. His life was great.

_Or at least it felt like it_

  
  



	2. Just like he did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please tell me you’re some kid that broke into the lab and not Tony that found out a way to make himself look as if he was in college again” Peter hesitated in half confusion. The man knew Tony so he knows the dumb stuff he can pull off
> 
> “That is actually a good idea honey bear” Colonel Rhodes turned around to see Tony entering behind him “Wish I thought of that”
> 
> “So you instead cloned yourself and made him look younger” Tony raised an eyebrow in amusement. Peter was internally screaming and thinking where is a good place where he can immigrate to not be found ever again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> second chapter  
> yey
> 
> I am dying right now  
> This chapter for me is like 'Just put it in there and let's hope nobody notices it'  
> But like It will make sense soon  
> I think

Peter was swinging through the city of New York. From building to building you could see Spiderman moving through the air. There was no feeling compared to that. It let him escape from reality for a while but not long enough to make everything else less real. Some said that it wasn't safe how high he went sometimes, but Peter was sure that they were just jealous that he always got the best view. New York city at night could be a beautiful thing and Peter recognized it. Peter loved it. 

"Peter can I speak to you?" Peter recognized Karen. 

"Sure. What's up? You've been kinda quiet today" Peter said trying to catch his breath

"You might want to start heading to the Tower. It's almost your curfew" Peter sighted. He was on top of a roof looking for crime but turns out he's too good at his job. He gave a last look at the streets and then nodded 

"Let's go to the tower then. Hey do you know if Mr. Stark ordered food? Or should we go to Delmar's while I'm at it?" And with that said Peter shot his web and started swinging through every building. He already knew the drill. He went by Delmar's and got a sandwich, then looked for his backpack, and then finally he arrived at the Avengers Tower's balcony. He went inside and took off his mask. Then he dropped himself in the couch 

"Well that's a first" Peter turned to see Tony in the kitchen drinking coffee "You're not late for the first time in like two months" Peter then rolled his eyes

"Can we go finish your suit update?" Peter asked and Tony chuckled 

"Buddy I don't know if you noticed but it's late. And someone is coming tomorrow so I want you to get sleep. I have to introduce you" Peter scoffs 

"I'm not even tired. And you say it as if you were gonna sleep tonight. I can smell the coffee from here" Peter added and Tony's jaw dropped 

"Oh I see. Just so you know, nobody likes a smartass" Peter raised an eyebrow 

"You must hate yourself then" Tony opened his jaw to answer but instead he sipped from his coffee mug. Peter laughed 

"You know what? I'll sleep if you sleep. Is that fair enough for you?" Peter then smiled victorious 

"Yeah. Let's watch a movie though. I want to watch Moana again. I'll go change" Tony didn't argue so Peter took that as a yes. He went quickly to his room and started changing his clothes. He did suddenly realize that he doesn't have a shirt. Maybe he left it at his department, maybe someone took it from his backpack, maybe he dropped it somewhere. Either way he didn't have anything to wear on top, so he improvised. He put on the spider suit, and put his pants on top of it. He got to the living room and sat next to Tony 

"What is that?" Tony immediately asked. Peter raised an eyebrow implying that he had no idea what Tony meant "You know what I mean Pete. Why do you still have the spider suit on?" Peter scoffed

"Funny how I wasn't aware that I needed permission to wear the Spiderman suit even though I am Spiderman" Tony raised an eyebrow "I just felt like I could make the person that made the suit feel happy ok? I wanted to make sure that you knew how much does that mean to me" Tony immediately glared at Peter who shrugged "I mean it! Karen is the best AI on earth, even better than FRI like it or not and I get to have her in my suit with lots of other cool stuff. It means a lot" Tony then blinked and stared at Peter

"Ok then" And finally Tony played the movie. It took another few seconds for him to actually ask "So what is the actual reason?"

"I forgot my shirt and I am cold" Peter said quickly. Tony laughed and shook his head. He stood up and went to the kitchen to look for the hoodie that was sitting in there and he threw it at Peter "Rude"

"Just put it on kid. Tomorrow we're doing laundry" Tony said sitting next to Peter who rolled his eyes 

"You mean someone is gonna do the laundry. Do you even know how to do it?" Peter joked putting the hoodie on

"It's not my fault that I was a spoiled brat. And you don't know either judging by the pink shirt that was white before that you brought like two days ago" Tony added while playing the movie. Peter wanted to argue but he just watched the movie instead.

The next morning when Peter woke up he could smell the coffee from the couch. Turns out he fell asleep there. He stood up and went to the kitchen to look for something to eat

"Well good morning to you too" Tony said and Peter just glared

"Too early" was everything Peter said. Tony totally got it. He just handed Peter a toast that he made and Peter took it "Just out of curiosity, did you go to bed yesterday or did you stay on the couch?" Tony hesitated. That was good enough for Peter "Who would have thought. You sleeping in the couch" Peter joked

"Yeah well so did you. I didn't want to wake you up" Tony said with a smile on his face. Peter raised an eyebrow and laughed

"So you do have feelings. Who would have thought?" Tony just rolled his eyes

"You know my secret. Now I have to kill you" Peter laughed and ate the rest of his toast "We have all the weekend. What do you want to do first?" Tony asked and Peter just smiled

"I was thinking maybe finish your suit update and then make another robot? Maybe we can start Synergy! We made her blueprints a while ago and I really liked the idea" Peter said excitedly. Lately Peter has been making blueprints for random robots and likes to name them as science and math terms. Synergy, Axis, Aquifer, Decibel, and stuff like that. Tony thinks it is funny and Peter just really likes it

"We made Axis like two weeks ago" Tony clarified. Peter just raised an eyebrow. Tony knew exactly what he meant "Yeah you're right. Let's make Synergy. I'll go look for Pepper because I want to say hi. You start with the coding in the lab" After that they both went in opposite directions towards where they were supposed to be. When Peter arrived at the lab, a smile invaded his face 

“FRI be a dear and play our playlist” The room was filled by ‘Moves like Jagger’. Peter grabbed a screwdriver and started singing while looking at the hologram with the Iron Man’s suit. He’s halfway through the song when he hears the lab’s door open “Took you long enough, old man'' Peter said, grabbing his apple juice from the mini fridge (not in a juice box anymore. He poured in a cup. He’s a big guy now)

“What the fuck” Peter’s eyes widened when he didn’t hear Tony’s voice. The music stopped and he slowly turned around. Colonel James Rhodes ladies and gentlemen. Peter wants earth to swallow him and spit him in somewhere in far away

“Oh god! I- uhh- Hi!”  _ Parker what the fuck is wrong with you?  _ It’s all Peter could think

“Please tell me you’re some kid that broke into the lab and not Tony that found out a way to make himself look as if he was in college again” Peter hesitated in half confusion. The man knew Tony so he knows the dumb stuff he can pull off

“That is actually a good idea honey bear” Colonel Rhodes turned around to see Tony entering behind him “Wish I thought of that”

“So you instead cloned yourself and made him look younger” Tony raised an eyebrow in amusement. Peter was internally screaming and thinking where is a good place where he can immigrate to not be found ever again

“Rhodey this is Peter, my personal intern. Kid this is Rhodes, but you already knew that” Rhodey’s eyes widened even more

“He’s like twelve” It’s the only thing that comes out of Rhodey’s mouth 

“He was fifteen last time I checked” Tony said, looking at Peter as if it was a question. Peter just nodded while raising an eyebrow. He knew that Tony was well aware that Peter was fifteen

“He is a bit of a genius. Peter don’t be rude and say something” Peter did notice how Rhodey turned towards Tony as if he was crazy

“It-It is a real pleasure to meet you s-sir” Peter couldn’t help but stutter, which made Rhodey squint a little. He looked at Peter for a second and raised an eyebrow

“He is drinking” Peter looked at his right hand where the apple juice was. Tony just rolls his eyes

“That is apple juice. Don’t let him fool you” Tony says and then gets into the lab. He starts playing the music again “So, did you start coding?”

“Yeah. Everything should be ready for the update in like five minutes or so” Peter said with a nervous smile

“I'll check the code and finish it. You go start building the robot. Rhodes you can stay here and chill with us. I already know that you have lots of questions and we have time” Peter just nodded and then opened his laptop to look for the robot blueprints

\---

“So what college do you do to Peter?” Peter literally froze. Rhodey just kept talking with Tony for like two hours and Peter was silent working on its own thing. Eventually he’ll laugh at his jokes and ask Tony a thing or two but he didn’t want to be rude so he just stayed silent. Eventually Peter answered

“I-I am not in college yet sir” Peter said hesitant

“Oh. Sorry I just assumed you were in MIT or something like that. A highschooler that can keep up with Tony is not a thing you get to see everyday. What grade are you in?” Rhodey then asked switching questions. Peter smiled

“I am in about to end my sophomore year” Rhodey smiled back at him

“That sounds fun. Now I am curious. How did you guys meet?” Rhodey asked and Tony immediately looked at Peter who’s eyes widened like plates

“You know what? Fuck it. You are gonna find out anyways. You already know the kid” Tony finally says. Rhodey just raises an eyebrow and Peter literally gasped in disbelief.  _ How dare you?  _ Peter thinks “Yeah. About a year ago. Germany. He is the guy I brought with me” Rhodey stayed silent and Peter just wanted to die

“He doesn’t look like T’Challa, Tony” Rhodey finally says which made Peter blink and Tony roll his eyes

“No shit. I am talking about Spiderman” When Tony says that Rhodey turned to see Peter and then he raised an eyebrow

“There is absolutely no way that this kid is Spiderman” Rhodey thinks out loud. Peter rolls his eyes and sights

"You know why? Because it is a secret. But Tony doesn't know what those are" Peter says glaring at Tony. That was a bit of a shock for Rhodey because that was the first thing the kid said without stuttering since he got there.

"It's not like he is not gonna keep the secret! So yeah. Believe it or not he is Spiderman” Tony said and Peter just groaned. Rhodey couldn’t believe it

“So let’s suppose that he is Spiderman, ok? You are telling me you brought a fifteen year old to Germany to fight with the avengers?” That gave Peter the chills. He doesn’t like talking about what happened in Germany. It triggers his PTSD.  _ But Tony doesn’t know that _

“I was drunk when I recruited him” Tony admitted

“Were you though?” Peter finally asks glaring at Tony

“You know If I remember correctly, you forgot your shirt yesterday so you had to sleep with the suit” Tony said teasing Peter. For Peter this was like Tony’s way of declaring war. Peter hesitated and after a few seconds he took off the hoodie. Rhodey’s eyes widened

“You did bring a fifteen year old to fight the avengers! What the fuck Tony?!” Rhodey yelled

“I was drunk! I am sorry! After that I tried to stop this whole thing but when I tried he took down an airplane! Least you could do is thank me because I try to keep him as safe as possible!” Tony also yelled. Rhodey just covered his mouth with both of his hands

“Colonel Rhodes, don’t blame Mr. Stark too much. It was my decision to do all of those things, without him I am pretty sure I couldn't help much people, and he also made me his intern which is really cool. Mr. Stark is great” That was Peter thinking out loud. Rhodey just sighted

“Yeah ok. Damn I need a drink” Rhodey was a little overwhelmed with the situation

“Hate to break it to you but I threw all the good stuff. Best thing you’re gonna get is cooking wine” Tony said

“Why did you do that?!” Rhodey was even more horrified

“I thought I told you I’ve been sober for over a year now” Tony said raising his eyebrow

“Yeah but normally when you say sober you men like two days sober!” Peter did laugh at that one. It was funny. Then FRIDAY’s alarm went off

“The 3d printer is ready!” Peter said and then went to the other room of the lab to look for the thing he printed.. Rhodey waited for Peter to be completely gone to talk

“Tones is he yours?” Rhodes finally asked

“I 'm sure I don't know what you mean” Tony said looking back at the hologram 

“You know, like, are you his dad?” Tony’s eyes widened

“His parents' names were Richard and Mary Parker. I am not related to him biologically” Tony admitted even though he wished the opposite, but he’s not gonna let him know. He is Tony Stark for crying out loud! He would be the worst parent ever! And Peter didn’t deserve that

“God you two are so alike! Not just physically! And by the way you are not fooling anyone with the tough guy act. It’s obvious that you care about the kid” Tony then turned to see Rhodey to say something, but he just couldn't. Rhodes was right after all

“Yeah…

_ I do”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter number two. I really hope you guys liked it! Byeeeeee


	3. How it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a horrible day for Peter Parker. He got a D in his History quiz, he fell asleep in Mr. Harrington’s class and turns out that Flash also had detention today. Peter just wanted to go home already. When he got out of school, he walked towards the subway and when he got there, the sun was going down  
> Wait  
> The sun is going down  
> Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the beginning of me fucking Peter up. Hope you don't hate me too much!

“Mr. Stark did you eat all my sour patches?!” Peter yells checking everywhere in the kitchen

“Relax kid. I can buy more” Tony says looking at his phone

“No you don’t get it! I literally separated the greens and oranges out of those bags! Those are the flavors I don't like!” Peter said closing the cabinet

“Those are not flavors, those are colors. And just so you know, there is a bag left in the fridge” Tony says and Peter immediately opens the fridge

“Why did you put them in the fridge?” Peter asks grabbing the bag

“I thought it tasted better when they were cold” Tony admits and Peter just shakes his head while smiling. Then he went to the living room and sat in the couch to keep doing his homework

“How is that homework going kid?” Rhodey asks without looking up from the sandwich he is making

“Great actually. I’ll ask a friend for help with my Spanish homework tho” Peter added writing something down in his book

“You know, instead of picking Spanish you should’ve picked Italian so I could help you out” Tony said, finally looking up from his phone. Peter blinked for a second

“Yup. That would totally make sense” Peter said and started looking for his pen

“It actually does. Tony’s mom was Italian and his Italian is really good” Peter rolled his eyes and then spotted the pen right next to Tony

“Yeah. But I am pretty sure that is not one of the languages they teach at high school” Tony said looking at Peter who raised an eyebrow

“That won’t be necessary. Can you pass me my pen?” Peter says looking at Tony

“Why do you say that?” Tony asks, ignoring completely what Peter asked. Peter just glares at him

“Parlo già italiano. Passa quella dannata penna” _ I already talk Italian. Pass the goddamn pen.  _ Tony almost speechless just hands Peter the pen “Thank you” The room goes into complete silence for a few seconds

“So we are just gonna ignore that he doesn’t even have an accent?” Rhodey asks looking at Tony

“Right. I forgot May is Italian and that you are a little shit” Tony says looking at Peter who just smiles

“Learned from the best” Peter says and then his phone rings. He picks it up and answers the call “Che succede May?” _ What’s up May?  _ Tony scoffs

“Show off” Tony murmurs and Peter just sticks his tongue out

“Just checking in honey! Have you eaten yet?” May asks and Peter smiles

“Yeah. I am doing my homework right now. How are you guys doing?” Peter asks and hears May sight. He knows that lately May and Ben have been arguing lately. She says that all couples fight sometimes, but the truth is that when his parents were alive, they never argued. At least Peter doesn't remember them arguing. Also since he met Mr. Stark, he hasn't seen him arguing with Ms. Potts either 

"Don't worry about us sweetie. Have fun this weekend ok? Be safe! Larb you!" May finally says which makes Peter have a sad smile

"Yeah. Larb you May" Then May hangs up the call and he sighs. Tony looks at Rhodey and Rhodey looks at Tony. They knew something was going on, so Rhodey took the hint and finished his sandwich 

"I am going to say hi to Pepper. Haven't seen her since I arrived" Then Rhodey takes his sandwich and goes to the elevator. When Rhodey is finally gone, Tony looks at Peter

"Mr. Stark, do you ever fight with Ms. Potts?" Peter finally asks without looking up

"Honestly kid? Yeah. Lately we haven't fought as often but before the whole accords thing we fought a lot" Tony says hoping that will make Peter feel better. He doesn't know the whole story but he's getting there 

"And you guys always fixed it, right? Like not because you guys argue it means you guys were gonna break up" Tony's eyes widened. He didn't expect that 

"Well, Pepper and I broke up more than it's recommended. Most of the time it was because I messed up but Pepper messed up too. We both messed up lots of times and we broke up even more" Peter then looks up to him. He looks worried. Tony sighted and gave him a soft smile while pointing at the ring in his hand "However she stayed. So did I. We figured it out because I love her and, at least I like to think that she loves me too" Peter looks down and sighs 

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry it's just, well, Ben and May have been arguing lately and they never do that. I guess I am just being paranoid" Peter says with a soft smile on his face 

"Well to that I have to say that I know Ben and May. They may don't like me very much but I do like them. They take care of you and I really appreciate that. I know that May is a smart woman and Ben is a good man. They are in love and I am pretty sure that some fight won't change that" Tony says and Peter finally regains that happy smile

"Thanks for listening Mr. Stark" Peter says and Tony ruffles his curls

"Anytime kiddo. Now what if you and I go out and buy donuts for everyone. Rhodey really likes them and I kinda feel bad that I didn't tell him about your existence" Tony asks and Peter stands up quickly 

"Raise you to the garage!" Peter says and runs to the elevator. Tony sights and follows 

\---

"I'm late!" Peter says coming down the stairs as fast as he can

"Grab a banana and let's go! I'll drive you!" Tony says looking for his keys 

"What?! I can just take the suit!" Peter says while Tony throws a banana at him, which he totally caught 

"There's no time kid! Grab your stuff! Come on!" Normally Peter would argue a little more but this time he was late and if he had another tardy, he would get detention. And he  _ hated  _ detention 

They got in one of Tony's Audis and Tony started driving. They were exactly thirty-eight minutes from the school, and Peter was supposed to be there in thirty minutes. It wasn't pretty

"Kid at what time did you get to the Tower yesterday after patrol?!" Tony asks driving

"I don't remember! Like two thirty? Three maybe?" Peter said and Tony just blinked 

"Peter that is way past your curfew! What the hell were you thinking Peter?!” Tony said yelling without taking his eyes out of the road

“I am sorry!” Peter said  almost eating the banana

“You are not having lab time next weekend!” Tony yelled

“What?! That is not fair at all! You stayed up all night in the lab!” Peter said and Tony glared at him

“Not only I am a grown ass adult, but I am one of the adults taking care of you! And I don't know if you know this but I don’t have school!” Tony yelled at him 

“Tony keep your fucking eyes in the road! You are gonna get us both killed, you absolute moron!” Peter said and Tony took a turn that make Peter hit his head with the window

“Don’t make this about me young man! You are so grounded right now!” Tony said and Peter rolled his eyes

“I know that you are too old to even know what time it is, but, fyi, we still have time!” Peter said finishing his banana

“That is the best excuse you came up with? Really? And that come back! That was horrible!” Tony said and Peter raised an eyebrow

“Are you really judging my comebacks right now? That is literally the lamest thing ever. Don’t you have anything better to do instead of that? Like looking where you are fucking going?! What the fuck Tony! Did you get your license yesterday!?” Peter asks and Tony rolls his eyes

“If you don’t like how I drive, then drive yourself to school. Oh wait, you can’t! You didn’t pass that test! Pity!” Tony said and finally parked aggressively in front of the school. They both looked at the time on the car’s screen. There is still time left

“Gotta go! Thanks for the drive Mr. Stark!” Peter said getting out of the car with a smile

“Any time kid! Good luck in that history quiz” Tony yelled from the car. That was just how their relationship worked. Normal stuff

Peter ran as fast as he could to his first period class. He couldn't believe he was actually gonna make it. He could literally see everyone getting in the classroom. And just when he was in front of the door, Ms. Carlyle closed the door in Peter’s face just as the bell rang. Peter sighed in defeat and then knocked the door. Ms. Carlyle opened the door and glared at Peter

“Mr. Parker. You are late again” She said and Peter didn’t answer. He knew that arguing would just get him into a bigger mess, so he just got in the classroom and sat on his seat. Ms. Carlyle went to her desk to look for the paper slip and then handed it to Peter. Peter knew what it meant already

Detention after school

_ Fuck _

\---

“I was literally like thirty seconds late! It’s not fair!” Peter said while ned opened his locker

“You know how Ms. Carlyle is. The woman is not a good person” Ned said grabbing a book from his locker

“And that gave me detention! May is gonna be pissed!" Peter says

"Well she's not the only one" Peter jumped when he heard MJ from behind. Peter turned around and she was there reading her book "You're gonna miss decathlon practice" Peter groans he forgot about that part

"I am so sorry MJ. I promise I'll make up to you guys" Peter says and she just raises an eyebrow 

"Relax loser. Just study in your detention. If you don't I will have to replace you with Flash and if that happens I'll murder you" MJ says without looking up from her book. Then she slowly walks away 

"She really scares me" Ned says when she's finally out of sight. Peter just nodded 

"Yo Penis!" Peter rolled his eyes while Ned closed his locker "I am talking to you Parker!" Flash insisted 

"Are you tho?" Peter says and then he starts following Ned

"Pretty sure I am! What? Are you too busy thinking about sucking Ned's dick to answer?" Flash teases and a few guys around him laugh. Peter doesn't pay attention and keeps walking towards his next class. So apparently today was gonna be one of  _ those days _

And he was right. It was a horrible day for Peter Parker. He got a D in his History quiz, he fell asleep in Mr. Harrington’s class and turns out that Flash also had detention today. Peter just wanted to go home already. When he got out of school, he walked towards the subway and when he got there, the sun was going down

Wait

_ The sun is going down _

_ Finally _

When he was almost getting to the subway, he instead hid in a dark alley and put on the Spider suit. That’s how his evening started. He went to Delmar’s to buy a sandwich and then headed to times square. Building from building showing off every move he made. He loved being Spiderman and he would never give that up. Peter liked to think that the universe gave him Spiderman as an apology for making his life unnecessarily miserable for so long, and with Spiderman, and with Spiderman he also found a new reason to be happy. A new perspective. If he had a bad day, there was always Spiderman to fix it. 

Unfortunately for Peter Parker, Spiderman also has bad days. 

It was late, almost midnight. He already ignored Karen multiple times trying to tell him that it is way past his curfew. He was sitting on the edge of a building somewhere in Manhattan (sometimes even Spiderman has work to do out of Queens) he was looking for something to do when he heard it. Someone was yelling for help. Peter immediately shot his web and maybe a street from where he was, there was a man being mugged. A kid to be more specific. 

“Guys you shouldn’t be up so late!” Peter said arriving at the scene. When the bad guy finally saw Peter, his first action was to take his gun from his pocket. Peter groaned “Why do all criminals have the same gun? Like really think about it. The same black, tiny little gun. In movies and in real life like where do you guys always get the same boring stuff?” Then immediately the bad guy pointed his gun at Peter. The kid could’ve escaped but he didn’t. He stayed right there “Get out of here!” Peter yelled at the kid. When Peter finally decided that he had enough, he shoot his web at the gun and took it from the guy

_ Or so he thought _

It all happened so fast. Right when he was about to take his gun, the bad guy shot the kid. Peter realized when the gun was finally in his hands. His heart stopped. His entire body was indecisive on what to do. That gave time for the bad guy to escape, but that didn’t matter anymore. Peter threw the gun to the floor and immediately took the kid’s hand to look for a pulse.  _ Nothing.  _ That kid looked like he was just starting middle school. Peter didn’t want this to happen. He wanted to help “K-Karen?” Peter said trying to breathe evenly 

“I already alerted the police Peter. You should go now” Karen answered and Peter knew she was right. After all he could get overwhelmed easily. He just shot his web and started moving without a destination. Everything started to be louder and brighter. The sounds that a normal person could barely hear were creeping inside of him making it hard to breathe. Inside all the pain that his surroundings were causing, he managed to get to a safe space where he knew he was going to survive. After a minute or two, when everything was calmer, he decided to go inside. After all, he was on the Stark tower balcony. 

He managed to get in where all lights were off. He threw his mask in the kitchen counter and went to the elevator. He knew where he could find what will make him feel better. When he got to the lab, the first thing he saw was him looking at a hologram with a cup of coffee.  _ Tony.  _ A few seconds passed before Tony realized that he was being watched. He turned around and there was his spiderkid in his spider suit. He looked like he saw a ghost. And his spider suit was covered in blood?

“Peter? What are you- Are you ok?” Tony got closer to him and started looking for a wound. Nothing. But if there was nothing- “Peter who’s blood is that?” Peter took a moment to answer

“I-I didn’t save him Mr. Stark” Then Tony’s eyes widened when he realized what was going through the kid’s mind

“Oh kid” Tony said as he hugged Peter who started crying on Tony’s shoulder. Tony hated when this stuff happened. The kid always made sure everyone was ok but when there was nothing else to do, he was really hard on himself thinking that he could’ve done more, but even if it was true it was never his fault that it happened on the first . And Tony hated that Peter thought it was. After Peter told everything that happened to him, Tony realized that he had to make a major safety update to Peter’s suit. Also had one of the shittiest days ever “This is what we are gonna do. Go to your room and get cleaned up. You’ll stay the night here ok?” Peter then cleans his nose with his arm as if he was a little kid

“I need to call May” Peter says and Tony sights and shakes his head

“Don’t worry about that Spidey. I will call her” Peter then nodded and they both got in the elevator. When they got to the living room and Peter went to his room, Tony got his phone out. He called May Parker but she didn't answer “Shit” Tony murmured for himself. He really didn’t want to call his ‘plan b’, but unluckily for Tony, he had no options left. So he called the man. And he answered. That’s new 

“Hello?” Ben said and Tony sighted

“Mr. Parker. Hi. I hope I am not disturbing anything. It is kinda late” Tony said trying to not hang up. This was a stupid idea. Ben hated the man with his entire soul and Tony really wished that it wasn’t like that. For the sake of Peter

“I hope you are calling because of Peter” Ben said immediately with that disapproval tone that he always gave to Tony

“Yeah. He went-” This was the moment where Tony always hesitated. It was like a contest show called ‘What lie are we gonna tell the Parkers because their niece is Spiderman?’ and Tony was already winning every first place there. With May was easier because she knew about their  ~~ father-son ~~ mentor-mentee relationship. But Ben barely knew about the internship “Peter was in a party and showed up at the tower. He said it was closer from where he was. He is staying in the Tower tonight. Thought you needed to know” Ben sighted

“Thanks. We’ve been so worried. He hasn’t been answering his phone at all and we got worried” Tony could feel how he just got Peter in more trouble

“Mr. Parker please don’t take this the wrong way, but Peter is an amazing kid. Don’t be to hard on him just for being a teenager” Tony said trying to fix what he just did

“Are you trying to tell me how to raise my kid, Stark?” Ben asked and Tony just sighted.  _ No I am asking you to be reasonable you asshole _

“No I- I am sorry if I gave you that idea-” Before Tony could say anything else, Ben hung up on him. Then he went to Peter’s room “Pete, I-” He shot up. Peter was asleep in his Thor pajamas. He just turned the lights off and then went to his room. He sat on his side of the bed next to Pepper who was also sleeping. He looked at her and then kissed her cheek. Then he lay down on his bed next to her until he fell asleep.

_ He fucked up so bad _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not I had fun writing this. I don't normally write so much angst. I write funny stuff, jokes and awkward situations. Not this. I am proud of it tho. Hope you liked it! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!


	4. Since 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I stayed at Ned’s! Like most weekends! You know that!” Peter finally yelled back. May was constantly trying to make them stop yelling but they were too busy arguing  
> “Oh really? That is funny because I called Ned’s mom yesterday! You didn’t stay there this weekend, or any other weekend!” Peter’s eyes widened. Now he was in actual trouble  
> “Where do you think I was, Ben?! You tell me now that it seems like you know everything!” Ben’s yaw dropped  
> “Do not talk to me with that tone young man!” Right. Peter forgot. He is arguing with Ben, not Tony. Normally Tony would just answer him with a similar comment. Ben avoided any kind of logic just to seem like he was right. Peter thought it was dumb because that just assures Peter that he, in fact, outsmarted Ben  
> “God, this is easier with Tony” Peter murmured. He regretted it by the second it came out of his mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hey  
> How yall doing?  
> Good, good...  
> just don't kill me after this

Friday, August ten. Two thousand one.  The US president was George W. Bush. He was a republican. The UK Prime Minister was Tony Blair. The Pope St John Paul II was leading the Catholic Church. Lots of things happened that day. The number one song in the US on the day of your birth was "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child. Ask your parents if they remember this popular song. The Los Angeles Lakers beat Philadelphia 76ers (4 - 1) to win the NBA Finals that day. But something else really interesting happened that most of the world doesn’t know about.

On the Afternoon of Friday, August ten in the city of New York, Peter Parker was born

And since then, the universe decided that their new favorite thing was to make his life miserable 

Good thing Peter always knew how to say 'fuck you' to the universe

So when Peter woke up the day after feeling like he had another sensory overload on his sleep, he wasn’t surprised at all. He got dressed for school and went downstairs, but what Peter found was something that he didn’t see very often. Pepper was having breakfast in the kitchen. For Peter that was weird. She normally takes her coffee and goes straight to her office downstairs in SI. Today she was sitting in the kitchen counter drinking her coffee. Tony was in the other side making his coffee and Rhodey was looking for something in the fridge

“Good morning” Peter said hesitantly. Everyone turned to see him

“Peter. We were waiting for you” Pepper said with a smile. Peter raised an eyebrow because that was her passive aggressive smile. Pepper was mad at someone “How are you feeling? Better?”

‘Y-Yeah’” Peter was scared for his life. He turned to see Tony, but Tony immediately started pouring his coffee 

“That’s good honey. So yesterday, after you fell asleep, Tony wanted to tell you something but he didn’t get the chance” After Pepper said that Tony’s eyes widened

“You know, I forgot! Sorry kid-”

“Tony!” Pepper yelled and Tony sighted

“Ok the truth is that I fucked up. Like I fucked up big time” Tony finally accepts. Peter raises an eyebrow in sense of confusion

“Did you drink one of Dum-E’s smoothies again?” Rhodes chuckles at that answer

“So yesterday when I called May, she didn’t answer. So I kinda called Ben” Tony says that and Peter just tilts his head. Sometimes he was hard to read and Tony hated that

“And what did you tell him?” Peter sounded so calm. Tony actually believed that he wouldn't be mad

“Well I didn’t have lots of options at the time, so I told him that you were in a party and came here because it was closer than your department” A thick silence follows that. Peter sights and pulls Tony’s shirt to his level 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Peter yells at Tony and then lets go of his shirt “Are you kidding me Tony?! He’s gonna ground me for something I didn’t do!! Thanks a lot!!” Peter yelled

“I’m sorry, was I the guy that decided not to answer their calls?! No I fucking wasn’t!! Tony said leaving his mug in the kitchen counter

“Because you told me not to! You told me to not use my phone while swinging around and you also told me you’ll put my phone my phone in the fucking suit!” Peter yelled

“Yeah and I am doing it at the same time I’ll update Karen so she can drop you off a building when you’re past your curfew again!” Tony yelled back. Peter just groaned 

“Get over it! I was saving people! What were you doing then? Making another super killer robot?!” Tony literally gasped. Rhodey raised an eyebrow at that comment. Pepper was already used to this

“Boys, stop it. Both of you” Pepper said and they both turned to look at her “Both of you did wrong. Peter you have a curfew for a reason and Tony you should’ve said something less stupid. Now this is what is gonna happen. I am gonna call May and tell her that you just wanted to spend another night here. Pray that that’s enough to get you out of trouble” Peter and Tony looked at each other and then they both sighted

“Sorry bud” Tony says ruffling Peter’s curls

‘It’s ok Mr. Stark. Besides, May will talk to Ben. I’ll maybe get grounded but I deserve it. Sorry for ignoring my curfew” Peter then smiles apologetic and Tony smiles in reply

“Wait a damn minute” Rhodey said closing the fridge “Less than thirty seconds ago you guys were gonna kill each other” Peter raises an eyebrow

“No, not really” Peter says looking at Tony

“Yeah. I mean it was just an argument” tony adds. Rhodey just looks at Pepper and she nodded her head. Apparently this was normal for them. Huh

“Come on kid. Let’s wait for Happy in the lab” Tony says grabbing his coffee mug

“Oh I forgot to tell you Tony. I am taking Happy with me to England” Pepper says and gets up. Before Tony could say anything, she is already gone

“Damn. Well I suppose that I’ll drive you to school” Tony says and Peter raises an eyebrow

“Mr. Stark you have a meeting today. An important one. The secretary of state is gonna chop your head off if you don’t go to this one” Peter says and Tony groans

“The secretary of state is the reason I am avoiding the meeting in the first place. How do you even know that I have a meeting?” Tony asks and Peter shrugs

“You don’t have an assistant but you do have an intern. The fact that I actually get to do stuff doesn’t mean I don’t so the usual intern stuff” Tony raises an eyebrow

“You do realize you don’t get paid for doing any of that stuff, right?" Peter then smiles

"Oh Mr. Stark. Don't get the wrong idea. Someone needs to write my recommendation letter when I try to get to MIT" Tony dramatically opened his jaw as if he had been insulted 

"You little shit. And just so you know, I like having you around too. Now, we have to figure it out. Who is gonna take you to school?" Before Peter could answer, Rhodes hoped in

"I can drive him" Peter raises an eyebrow "Yeah. I need to do some stuff anyways. I'll drive him" Tony sights

"Sure. Ok. If you want to" Tony answers. Peter then nodded hesitantly

\---

“Thanks for driving me Colonel Rhodes” Peter said putting his seat belt on

“No problem kid. I actually wanted to get to know you-” Peter scoffed as if someone just made a bad joke. Rhodey just raised an eyebrow “What?”

“With all due respect Colonel Rhodes, Ms. Potts already did this a while ago. You find really weird that Mr. Stark is close with a teenager. The only thing that crosses your mind is ‘What is the catch?’ and too that I have to say that I don’t know. After Germany, Mr. Stark had no reason to keep me around, yet he did” Peter said with a smile. Rhodey could sense that Peter wasn’t trying to be rude at all. That he just wanted to tell the truth. And as a matter of fact, Peter was right. Rhodey did think there was something going on. Instead of argue with Peter, he just sighted 

“Well now I actually want to get to know you kid. And cut the Colonel Rhodes crap. Rhodey or Rhodes it’s fine” Rhodey said turning on the engine of the car

“Whatever you say Mr. Rhodes” Peter said and Rhodey just shook his head. Turns out that Rhodey actually likes the kid. He could see why Tony liked the kid. He also could see that the kid liked Tony very much

\---

Today was a pretty good day for Peter actually. He was going to Ned’s house tomorrow to make a Lego set (The new Spider-Man Lego set. Epic) and he did good in the decathlon practice. It was a great day. After School he took the subway and went to his department

“I am home!” Peter said, opening the door. As always he walked to the Livingroom to put his stuff on the couch and then met with Ben and May at the kitchen, but to Peter’s surprise, Ben and May were in the Livingroom waiting for him “Hey guys. What is going on?”

“Peter Benjamin Parker, you have some explaining to do” Ben said almost yelling. Then Peter remembered. Tony said he went to a party.  _ Right  _ “Yesterday your aunt and I were worried sick about you. And in the middle of the night, Tony fucking Stark calls me and tells me that you were on a party?!? What the hell?!” Before Peter could defend himself, Ben kept yelling “I am gonna ask you this and don’t even try to fill me with your bullshit. Where were you this weekend?!” 

“I stayed at Ned’s! Like most weekends! You know that!” Peter finally yelled back. May was constantly trying to make them stop yelling but they were too busy arguing

“Oh really? That is funny because I called Ned’s mom yesterday! You didn’t stay there this weekend, or any other weekend!” Peter’s eyes widened. Now he was in actual trouble

“Where do you think I was, Ben?! You tell me now that it seems like you know everything!” Ben’s yaw dropped

“Do not talk to me with that tone young man!” Right. Peter forgot. He is arguing with Ben, not Tony. Normally Tony would just answer him with a similar comment. Ben avoided any kind of logic just to seem like he was right. Peter thought it was dumb because that just assures Peter that he, in fact, outsmarted Ben

“God, this is easier with Tony” Peter murmured. He regretted it by the second it came out of his mouth

“How would you know?! You’re just his intern! I am your uncle and I am the one taking care of you-” Peter then snapped

“Hate to break it to you, Ben! But as a matter of fact, I’ve been staying at the Stark Tower! Sometimes even at the compound! You haven’t been taking care of me for the past four months! Mr. Stark and Ms Potts have! Hell, even May has been taking better care of me than you! And you want to know why?! Because you’ve been busy looking for excuses to yell at May instead of looking at the people around you!” Peter finally yells. Even May is speechless. Peter has never talked to them like that. That was how he normally argued with Tony. He thought it was ok

“You really expect me to believe that Tony Stark welcomed you in his house to stay in the weekends? What else does he do? Watch movies with you?!” When Ben said that it sounded almost as if he was making fun of Peter

“Yes actually! For your information, Mr. Stark likes finding Nemo!” Ben raises an eyebrow and Peter sights “May even knows about it! You are the only one that doesn’t know! How does that make you feel, Ben?!” Ben turns to see May

“Is this true?” Ben finally asks. May shrugs

“Ben, you hate Tony, but Peter doesn’t! And Tony actually enjoys spending time with Peter! I don’t see anything wrong with that” May finally says. Ben’s eyes widened

“I cannot believe it! You are in so much trouble Peter!” Peter rolls his eyes

“You know what?! Fine! See if I care!” And Peter finally decides to turn around, open the door, and leave their department. That’s when May started yelling

“Ben what the hell is wrong with you?! I told you to not be too hard on him!’ May yells

“That was before I found out that he’s been lying to me! And you too! You didn’t think that I would like to know where he is staying?!” Ben yells at her

“Well I told you and look how everything ended up! You will apologize to him!” May demanded

“Can’t you see it?! This is all Stark’s fault! He didn’t answer me like that before!” Ben yelled

“So what?! You are mad because Tony gave Peter confidence?! Because he was taking care of him?!” May yells

“I know what I am doing!” Ben yells and May groans

“Go look for him right now!” May demands and Ben scoffed

“Relax! If he thinks he can handle himself then let him do it! I bet he is gonna call us in like five minutes crying in some dark alley because he is scared” May couldn't believe what her husband was saying. Instead of arguing more, she grabbed her jacket and keys and went to look for Peter

\---

  
  


He just needed to breathe. He got a little overwhelmed and he didn't want to cause another sensory overload. The number has been increasing more and more lately. He was gonna be ok. It was late at night. Not many people were out. He was walking through the streets of Queens at almost midnight. If Peter wasn't Spiderman, he would be scared of getting mugged or something

He was in front of a gas station sitting on a bench looking at the street. A guy was in the other side of the gas station smoking. Peter just waved at him and kept minding his own business. 

"Peter?" He hears from next to him. He turned to see who was calling and there was Aunt May with her jacket. After a few seconds she walked towards Peter and hugged him "Oh thank god! You almost gave me a heart attack!" May says and Peter just smiles

"I'm fine May. I just needed some air" Peter said and May ruffled his curls 

"Peter, Ben wants to apologize, ok? But I feel like you should apologize too" Peter widened his eyes

"Is that so?" Peter says amused 

"I'm serious! He shouldn't have yelled, but we shouldn't have lied to him. Yesterday he was so worried about you. Not even I knew where you were. Then Pepper calls me to tell me you stayed for more internship stuff, which I get, but you should've told me. And we should've told him everything since it all started" May says and Peter sighted. He knew she was right 

"Ok. You're right. I will apologize or something" Peter said and she smiled

"What do you say we go home and order some takeout?" May offered and Peter just got up. They started walking towards their apartment and they were talking about Peter's weekend 

"You always have so much fun there! I wish Pepper didn't have that tight schedule. I like hanging out with her" May says and Peter laughs

"Ms. Potts is great! She is really nice" Peter said

"You know, I was thinking maybe you could spend the summer with them. Just if you want to, obviously. We don't have any plans and I bet Tony wouldn't mind adding you to whatever he wants to do" May says and Peter raises an eyebrow 

"Mr. Stark's plans are always a little too much. Also I like spending time with you guys" Peter says. He kept walking and then there was a loud sound. It turned on every sense. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. Hell, he wasn't sure what was happening at the moment. He turned to see May. On the floor. A bullet wound in her neck. Blood all over the place. 

Peter Parker was born in 2001. Since 2001 the universe had a new purpose: Fuck with Peter Parker. Peter was good at looking at the universe face and say 'fuck you' because he always stood up after he fell

But this?

This is where he finally breaks

_ And this is how it starts _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Byeeeeee!!!!!


	5. The perfect family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think it's time for me to change my car? This model is from like a year ago and, I don't know, it doesn't give me the 'genius multimillionaire' you know?" Tony said as Peter put on his seatbelt. Then he just scoffed  
> "Don't you have a full collection of every single car out there?" Peter says and Tony shrugs   
> "I mean yeah, but there's always room for an upgrade" Tony said while driving.  
> "Then just take it to the lab. You can always upgrade it there" Peter said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy oh boy  
> I enjoyed writing this  
> Even tho it's not the best I really liked this chapter  
> Hope you enjoy is as much as I did!

Thirty six

Thirty six heartbeats

Thirty six heartbeats that he could hear at the moment 

Yet none of them were hers

But he couldn't. Because there was no heartbeat

When babies are born they develop the ability to recognize their mother’s heartbeat because it reminds them of when they were inside of her, but as they grow up they just don’t use it anymore. With the spider bite, Peter developed that heartbeat. He could recognize her heartbeat anywhere, yet out of thirty six people that were in the scene there was no heartbeat such as hers. And he will never hear her heartbeat ever again. His life was for the second time and the responsible was the same person. 

He was sitting on the sidewalk looking at the exact spot where it happened when a police officer interrupted his panic attack. She asked him the usual stuff, like his name, if he had somewhere to stay, what happened, etcetera. The officer dropped Peter in his department and told Ben the news. When the officer left they didn’t talk. Peter locked himself in his room and from there he could hear Ben crying and yelling. This is all  _ his _ fault. 

The days passed. He is not answering anybody’s calls. He is not going to school. The only thing constant in Peter’s life right now is regret. How could he do this? He was a killer. He got away with murder. It’s only been a week and he doesn’t feel any better. Instead of overthinking it he goes out as Spiderman again. It was a normal patrol. He didn’t get much done, and he tried to respect his curfew, however he was fifteen minutes late. He couldn't sneak in by his window because Ben would notice that he left from the front door and didn’t use it to come in, so instead he goes in the alley next to Peter’s apartment and changes clothes there. Then he goes in using the front door. The vibe in his apartment changed since the funeral. It doesn’t feel like a home anymore.  _ Doesn’t smell like it either _

Ben was on the couch, a few empty beer bottles were on the coffee table, but nothing to be concerned about. They haven’t talked since the funeral, but Peter didn’t really care. He was too busy grieving over May and thinking how he just became a murderer. But that day, Ben finally talked to him

“They fired me from my job” Ben said. Peter didn’t know how to react

“I am sorry to hear that. You’ll get a new one soon” Peter says softly

“You have a curfew Peter” Ben said and Peter rolled his eyes

“I lost track of time” Peter says walking towards his room

“You don’t get to ‘lose track of time’ anymore. You killed her last time that happened” Peter freezes right where he is at. Did Ben really just say that or was it his imagination? Ben normally is the one that hyped Peter when bad stuff was happening. Peter turned around to see Ben, who was now drinking from one of the bottles. Peter had to admit that he was kinda jealous because  after all, if Peter could get drunk, he would be far gone. Ben finished the beer and placed the bottle on the coffee table next to the others “If you are past your curfew ever again, I’ll make your life hell” Ben said. Peter just raised an eyebrow and then locked himself in his room. He was just drunk. He didn’t mean it. Ben would never. Ben loved Peter

When Peter was finally alone, he took his phone out of his backpack and in a matter of seconds, it rang. Peter answered this time

“Hello?” Peter asked 

“Kid! How is prison treating you? How long till you get out?” That was Tony. He forgot to tell Tony

“What?” It's all Peter managed to say

“I figured you were grounded. Haven’t heard from you in a while” Tony says and Peter sights

“Yeah there are gonna be changes now” Peter says thinking out loud

“Is that so?” Peter was about to tell him what happened but then something made him stop. Tony will think that he is a murderer. Just like Ben does. He didn’t want that

“Ben found out about the internship. I can’t stay the weekends anymore” Peter said managing to make it sound convincing

“Ugh. That really sucks” Tony says and Peter shrugs

“I can still go to the internship and stay the night on Wednesdays” Peter says. Normally he is bad at lying, but this time he was nailing it

“Hey that is cool! Better than nothing. This is Rhodey’s last week here before he has to go do whatever it is that he does on a regular basis. We can all watch a movie that day. What do you say” Peter looks at himself in the mirror of his room before answering

“Yeah. Sounds fun” Peter says lying

“Great. See you on Wednesday!” Then Tony hangs up. He just lied to Tony Stark. And it wasn’t a ‘I didn’t take the fruit snacks’ kind of lie. It was the ‘I got away with murder’ kind of lie. He doesn’t lie to him very often, and when he does he always gets caught. 

The next day he finally decided to go back to school. When MJ and Ned asked what happened to him, he said that he had internship stuff to do. Normally MJ was the first one to notice when he was lying, but now she just believed him, or at least it seemed like it. Ned didn’t even question him, he was just happy that he was back. Peter didn’t want to think a lot about it, but he couldn’t help but think that they didn’t care enough

_ ‘ _ _ You don’t get to ‘lose track of time’ anymore. You killed her last time that happened’ _

After class he went out as Spiderman again. Mostly because it let him escape from reality.  _ That he was the bad guy.  _ He tried to respect his curfew today. He wanted to talk to Ben. He didn’t know about what but he wanted to talk to his uncle just as he used to do. When he opened the door the beer smell was more intense than yesterday. What this morning were five or six bottles on the coffee table, there were now at least twenty bottles and at least fifty cans on the floor. Ben was watching tv while drinking. 

“I am home” Peter said almost whispering but loud enough for Ben to hear.

“You know what I have been thinking of?” Peter raised an eyebrow when he heard Ben’s voice crack “You didn’t deserve her” Peter closed the front door and stayed quiet because it seemed like Ben wanted to keep going “We didn’t want kids. It was just me and her against the world. Then Richard was stupid enough to get himself killed and we got stuck with you” Peter wanted to say something. He wanted to prove him wrong. But everything he said was true. May told him that they didn’t want kids but ‘She didn’t mind having him around’. He just let Ben talk “I raised you as if you were mine. She never liked you. She didn’t love you enough. But that doesn’t mean you could kill her. She was a good person. Not like you” Ben said. Peter was trying to convince himself that it wasn’t him. That It was an accident. But Ben made sure that he didn’t forget his sins. That night Peter cried till he fell asleep.

The next day Peter woke up and didn’t feel so good. He had that feeling that people feel when they have nightmares but don’t wake up in the middle of the night. Lucky for him he couldn't remember what his nightmare was about. He got dressed and went to school. He didn't see Ben in his department when he left. School wasn't that bad. He was lucky enough to survive without  getting eating alive by his own thoughts 

When school ended all he wanted was to be alone. He had so much feelings trapped inside him and all he wanted to do was to ignore every single one of it in peace. Then again he realized that it wouldn't be possible today when he saw the black Audi in front of his school. He just rolled his eyes and got in the car

"Do you think it's time for me to change my car? This model is from like a year ago and, I don't know, it doesn't give me the 'genius multimillionaire' you know?" Tony said as Peter put on his seatbelt. Then he just scoffed

"Don't you have a full collection of every single car out there?" Peter says and Tony shrugs 

"I mean yeah, but there's always room for an upgrade" Tony said while driving.

"Then just take it to the lab. You can always upgrade it there" Peter said

"Yeah maybe I'll do that. You can help me if you want to. Today we also need to solve a little problem that I've been having" Peter raised an eyebrow. Did he find out already? "So the day your time in jail started, I went to this meeting with Ross, and he says that the only thing holding us back to finish with the accords bullshit is spider man's signature” Peter’s eyes widened. After Germany he read the accords. He even made annotations. He was curious after all

“I can’t just sign as ‘Spiderman’, can I?” Peter asked and Tony scoffed

“Even if that was an option you still can’t sign. You are underage. But if I say that people will start connecting the dots and no more secret identity” Tony says 

“You don’t have any idea of what to say, do you?” Peter asks and Tony rolls his eyes

“Quit the sass. This is serious” Tony says and Peter raises an eyebrow

“We could say that I already signed. There are at least a hundred signatures there. We could perfectly say that I already signed but didn’t tell anybody. They will think that Spiderman is one of the people that already signed. Then when I turn eighteen I can sign because, I don’t know, I changed my name or something. We can figure that out later” Tony opened his mouth to argue but he couldn’t find anything wrong in his logic

“That might actually work” Tony says squinting 

“It’s great that the accords won’t be a problem anymore. No more avengers meetings” Peter said. Tony shrugged and then smiled. Peter knew that meant something, but he didn’t want to know. At least not now 

“So what do you want to do today?” Tony asked 

“I don’t know. I Don't feel like doing anything. This week has been horrible and this is kinda the best part so far” Peter admitted

“Damn. Ok then. We can go to the lab another day. We are actually having dinner with Pepper today. I am making lasagna” Tony said. 

“I like your lasagna” Peter admits murmuring. Tony makes Peter feel safe. Peter didn’t want that to end. If Tony found out about what happened, he won’t ever want to speak to Peter again. It was selfish from Peter’s part because Tony deserved the truth. Peter didn’t deserve Tony at all. Tony has experience being friends with the bad guy of the story. In Peter’s side of the story, he was now the bad guy

Their afternoon was great. Peter, Tony and Rhodey played Mario Kart. Then when Pepper arrived Tony and her started making the lasagna while Rhodey and Peter played uno. Then they all had dinner. Tony was happy. He feels a little guilty because Peter can’t stay on weekends anymore, but he’s glad it didn’t cause too much trouble even though Peter seems off. Maybe he just had a rough week. The point is that for Tony it feels right. When his parents were alive he didn’t feel shit. Family was not a concept in Tony’s mind at that moment. Then he met Pepper and he felt like he had a place in the world. Then the avengers came to his life. That’s when he first felt like he was part of something but he didn’t know how to define it. Unfortunately they stabbed him in the back, but the feeling didn’t last long because after that he let a little spider into his life. It felt like when he was with his mom, or with the avengers, but better. He wasn’t always afraid that it would end. Peter was his family.

After dinner Peter went to patrol and Rhodey went to sleep. Tony and Pepper were left alone in the balcony where Peter jumped off to be a hero

“Something is off with him” Pepper says looking at the city. Tony raises an eyebrow

“You think?”

“He is normally a little more bubbly and energetic. Today it felt like he was grieving or something like that” Tony scoffed. He knew that Pepper was joking but if that was the situation, Tony was sure that Peter would tell him

“He told me he had a rough week. Nobody likes being grounded” Pepper shrugs

“I guess you are right. Did you talk to him about the-”

“Accords? Yeah I did. We have it all figured it out” Tony says with a smile and then Pepper places a kiss on his cheek 

“Peter made you a softie” Pepper said and Tony gasped in fake disbelief “He did! You’ve changed a lot since he’s been around”

“I have no idea what you are talking about” Tony says and Pepper laughs

“Don’t get me wrong. I like this Tony ten times better” Pepper said and Tony smiled

“You are ok too I guess” Tony says jokingly and Pepper just rolls her eyes

“Shut up” And then Tony kissed her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is  
> Byeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!


	6. Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep inside of him he hoped that If Mr. Stark ever finds out he won't hate him and he will help him, but that wasn't possible. Mr. Stark was the good guy and as ex-good-guy Peter knows that the good guy's work was to get rid of the bad guy, and Peter wasn’t ready for that. Tony cared about him. It would destroy him.  
> It’s almost been a month of this secret.  
> A full month of pain that Peter has to go through daily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back and better than ever  
> That's me btw  
> Sorry I haven't been updating this as much but like  
> School, you know?  
> Hope yall like this chapter and btw  
> Happy early halloween!!

When Peter woke up he felt better. He actually didn't feel like dying for the first time ever since May died. That morning Peter decided that he was gonna tell Tony. 

For Peter's surprise, Tony wasn't in the kitchen when he got out of his room. When he asked FRIDAY where he was, she answered 'the lab' which was unusual because, well, it’s FRIDAY. That confused Peter. Tony stopped a while ago staying all night in the lab.

Peter took the elevator and when the door opened he was even more confused. Tony was reading a paper. Tony never uses paper. He thinks that it is dumb given that you can't go two meters and don't find a tablet or phone in his household. But he was reading papers. And using a pencil. Not a pen. A pencil

"Who are you and where is Mr. Stark?" Is the only thing that comes out of Peter's mouth. Tony looks up and raises an eyebrow 

"Well. You got me. I am an alien for another galaxy and Tony is on my native planet. What gave away my identity?" Tony says jokingly 

"The paper? I thought you didn't use those anymore" Peter said and Tony rolled his eyes

"I know. This, my friend, is the final draft of the Sokovia Accords. They told me to give it a final look before making them official and told me to use a pencil if I wanted to annotate something" Peter's jaw dropped in disbelief 

"Hey that's my job! You usually let me do that! Not fair! I like correcting older people!" 

"Yeah ok but this is, like, the final thing. As in 'official final super important' thing. That and also last time you made all of your notes with a pen" Peter scoffed

"It's not like they don't have millions of copies"

"It was a glitter pen!"

"I had nothing else at the moment! And it looked good!" Tony gets back to the paper

"Tell that to everyone in the UN. Imagine me trying to explain why did Tony Stark used purple glitter pen in the accords" Peter raises an eyebrow 

"The pen was yours" 

"So? You have glitter pens too and use them on a regular basis. Mind your own business" 

"Whatever. What have you written?" Tony sighs

"So far so good. This changes are good" Peter sits next to him

"You do notice that it's literally the original document but they just clarified a bunch of unnecessary stuff and they explain everything as if they were trying to explain it to a nine year old?"

"Yep. It's on purpose. We need the guys that think like nine year olds to understand that the accords are the best for all of us" Peter rolls his eyes "Don't get sassy. You know that the world needs those guys even if you don't like them"

"The world seems doing pretty well without them. We should just try to reach Thor and Dr. Banner. They're the good guys. And I know that King T'Challa wouldn't mind being an Avenger"

"You did" Peter's jaw dropped

"Don't make this about me! I am being serious! There are so many people qualified for the job and yet you want to stick with the ones that don't deserve it!" Tony's look changes a bit

"Listen, kid. The past is in the past. I don't like them either. However even I am willing to sacrifice my ego for the greater good. The world needs them" Tony says more seriously. Peter just crosses his arms and Tony ruffles his curls "It's not like you're gonna meet them. Actually you're not gonna do that. I forbid you to do that. I don't trust them and I don't want you with them"

"That's great because I don't want to be with them either. I don't want to hurt anyone" Tony slowly turns to see him and then gets back to work. It's time for Peter to tell him "The reason I came here is because I have to tell you something and-"

"Hey by the way, is there any chance that you can stay the weekends like always? If Rhodey is gone and Pepper is working It gets lonely in here" Peter sighed 

"Not anytime soon. I'll let you know if that changes" 

"At what time are you supposed to be in school? I can't drop you off today and you know how Happy is"

"I still got time. I-"

"Kid I know I don't tell you this very often, but I am really proud of you kiddo. Since I've met you you've changed for the better. And I like to think that I changed too maybe? Everyone agrees that I was a mess before you came, including me. I really want you to know that I am glad you are here. And I am sorry if I got you in trouble” Peter’s eyes widened. Well fuck. That complicates things.

“Y-yeah. I am glad I am here too. And don’t worry about me. I am fine” His inside was screaming in pain. He couldn't tell if his asthma was back or it was just a panic attack but he really wished it was just asthma

“God I am glad I left that out of my chest. It was eating my inside”  _ You got to be kidding me  _ “So. What were you gonna tell me?”  _ Well now nothing _

“I liked your lasagna” Peter said immediately. Tony smiled and rolled his eyes

“Thanks kiddo. It was my mom’s recipe” Tony said and Peter’s phone rang. He checked who it was. Happy

“Happy is calling. He is probably here already" Peter said disappointed on himself 

"Go then. You know how Happy gets" Tony said and then returned to the papers. Peter kept staring for a second. He didn't want to talk about it. Not even to Tony and specifically not now. If Peter tells him every hope that Tony has for him will die leaving him alone. Peter didn't want to be alone again. He wanted his aunt and his uncle and his family back. He wanted to go back in time. But that couldn't happen. That's not physically possible. So Peter didn't have lots of options left. Peter just wanted to end with his suffering, yet he isn't going to do it because that scares him. Because he is a coward. He is the bad guy

That's all he could think of. While he was at school he tried to focus but he couldn't. He couldn't help but think of the 'what ifs' of the situation. He just wanted to be happy. He was happy before. Even though his family was a little dysfunctional, he was happy. Now he just wants to die. His life sucks and it's his own fault. 

After school he went out as Spiderman and it was actually a good day for the arachnid. He stopped a bank robbery and a guy that was in a car accident and almost got yeeted (or is it yoted?) over the Brooklyn bridge. Spiderman was the only thing that kept Peter alive. If not what else? It was the best thing going on with his life. He wished it wasn't that way. He wished that Peter Parker was happy too. But most importantly, he wished that Ben won't notice that he is past his curfew.

He snuck back in from the window, but he didn't have his suit on anymore. He decided to take it off before going home. When he got to his room he laid down in his bed and sighted. He was a little worried about Ben now. He needs a new job and all he is doing is staying on the couch drinking. What's up with that? Peter knows damn well Ben and he's not the kinda guy that gets fired in the first place-

"Where the hell have you been?!" Ben yelled, kicking Peter's door. He had the same shirt as two days ago and a bottle of wine in his hand. The image wasn't pretty 

"Decathlon practice" That was only half true. He was supposed to be at decathlon practice but he skipped it

"For two fucking days?! Do you think I am an idiot?!" Peter raises an eyebrow 

"You told me I could stay on Thursdays at Tony's! I was there!" Ben scoffs

"I didn't say shit! Stop lying to my fucking face!" Before Peter could answer Ben slapped him.  _ Ben slapped him  _ "I've had enough of your bullshit! Don't you think you've done enough?!" Peter was in shock. He didn't know how to react. That was the last thing Peter expected "God you're such a pain in the ass" Then he left the room and closed the door as loud as he could while he was doing it.

Peter just stared at the door with tears in his eyes. He knew that he deserved it. He deserved hell. He was the bad guy.

He is the bad guy

_ I am the bad guy _

_ It's all my fault  _

_ I should just die already  _

_ I am the bad guy _

\---

It kept going.

What once was only a slap in the face turned into beating. 

Peter was sure that Ben was gonna kill him, but he didn't actually care.

As a matter of fact Ben would do a favor to the world if he finally kills him.

And the days with Tony were the worst.

He had to keep all his scars hidden for his own sake because Peter was a murderer.

His way of dealing with it was that he would just lock himself in his side of the lab with his soundproof headphones and start coding. Yeah that's something he does now. He codes like a boss. Tony Stark level coding and all of that. He got into it right after May died. 

Nobody has noticed something is going on. Peter found May's old makeup bag and his concealer techniques were good. But it wasn't Mr. Stark's fault. He didn't want him to know anyways, right? That wasn't something that Peter wanted

Right?

Deep inside of him he hoped that If Mr. Stark ever finds out he won't hate him and he will help him, but that wasn't possible. Mr. Stark was the good guy and as ex-good-guy Peter knows that the good guy's work was to get rid of the bad guy, and Peter wasn’t ready for that. Tony cared about him. It would destroy him.

It’s almost been a month of this secret.

A full month of pain that Peter has to go through daily.

But it was fine. Peter deserved it. He was the bad guy and that is what bad guys deserve

“We’re running out of food” Peter says thinking out loud while checking the fridge. Ben wasn’t home yet so Peter took the opportunity to get out of his room for just five minutes. And as a matter of fact they were running out of food. Ben stopped going grocery shopping weeks ago (Now he just goes alcohol shopping and calls that ‘groceries’). Ben also hasn’t got a job so the money is another issue. Everything they had is going to every bottle Ben buys. Peter really has to figure out what to do because they also have to pay rent, and taxes, and go buy some decent food, and all of that, and Ben doesn’t seem to care enough anymore. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Peter’s eyes widened as he turned around. He did feel his spider senses going off but he totally ignored it. He didn’t realize Ben arrived. Before Peter could answer Ben already started the shitshow  “It's your fucking fault!” He yelled and kicked Peter in the stomach; it made Peter gag. There was nothing there and it hurt more. “She’s gone because of you ! You were supposed to die and she died for you! You don’t give a damn about it though, because you’re a selfish little prick who don’t deserve to live! She was everything to me and you took her away. That’s all you do, is take and take and take and you never stop!” Ben yelled, kicking him and bringing him up to slam him in the wall. The words hurt more though and he started to cry. He could take a beating, but Ben's words hurt more than anything.

And the thing was he was right. Peter could’ve saved her. May would be alive and they’d be happy and everything would’ve been okay if he just hadn’t froze. Ben said other things but Peter had a ringing in his ear blocking everything out “Go to your goddamn room! I am tired of your fucking face!” Peter immediately got up as he could and ran to his room to then lock himself in. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to stop crying but he couldn’t. In times like this he really wishes he was Spiderman and not Peter. Spiderman is a superhero that doesn’t fear anything. Peter is just human.  He bleeds when he falls down, and he crashes and breaks down.

Ben’s words in his head were like knives in the heart. It was like he built Peter up and then made sure he falls apart, but he is only human. But he is the bad guy. He is the villain of the story. The guy that children fear. He was a monster. The least he deserved is to be treated like a normal person. But god did it hurt. That night Peter tries to clear his mind coding in his laptop. A drone design. Something basic but fun. While he was doing that he got a call. It was painful to answer

“Hey Tony” Peter said with his fake happy voice

“Care to tell me why the hell are you not here?” Tony says more jokingly than mad

“What do you mean?” Peter asks confused

“Oh my god. Parker how dare you? I thought that we had something special!” Peter raised an eyebrow and Tony scoffed “It’s Thursday. Why are you not here?” Peter’s eyes widened. Holy shit he forgot about Tony

“I had to pick something up from the department. I am on my way” Peter lies immediately and Tony just laughs

“It’s fine if you forgot. If you still want to come just tell me when you get here” Peter rolled his eyes

“No can do. I like surprises and you know that. I’ll swing by eventually” Peter said and then hung up. He immediately put everything that he wanted to bring in his backpack and put on the suit. Minutes later the Spiderman was swinging towards the Stark tower. 

The fact that he went to spend the night with Tony doesn’t mean he forgets.

He is the bad guy.

_ He is the bad guy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it  
> Idk if yall noticed but I put the lyrics of 'human' somewhere in the chapter lol  
> I love that song  
> Anyways  
> Stay hydrated!   
> BYEEEEEEEEEe


	7. A suit of cashemere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're so pathetic  
> Your parents wanted so bad to get rid of you they died so they didn't have to see you again  
> And May? The only person that liked you? You killed her  
> You don't even deserve Mr Stark's pity  
> He hates you  
> Just like everyone else  
> Mr Stark used him  
> Peter was just his pr stunt, wasn't he?  
> He doesn't really care  
> He's a liar  
> Peter may not have full control of his life right now but he can totally control that problem. That's when he made up his plan, but he has to start with the first and probably most complicated thing.  
> The code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> Elections  
> If you support trump please don't read this  
> Not because it has something related to Trump, it's just because I don't like you  
> I've been st6ressed ok?

_ "Tony if you are not here with the paperwork that I gave you, you're more than welcome to leave my office" Pepper said typing something in the computer _

_ "Don't worry. She’s normally nice” Tony said. She then stopped typing and looked up. There was a teenager in her office next to Tony _

_ “Uhh hey” Pepper managed to say confused “What is going on?” _

_ “You said that you wanted to meet Spiderman and I said that I would ask. This is Peter Parker aka Spiderman” Tony said and the kid just shook his head sighting. Pepper gave the kid a good look _

_ “Excuse my silence. I am speechless” Pepper said turning to see Tony “Honey did you hit your head with something? Are you drunk? I am confused” After that the kid smiles and looks at Tony who rolls his eyes _

_ “You owe me an ice cream” Peter says and then Tony hands him some kind of weird watch. He puts it on and then he aims for the pencil holder in Pepper’s desk with his hand. Then he pressed a weird button and a white thin string came out of it. The kid then pulled the string before the pencil holder fell, he cached it with every pencil inside. What the fuck _

_ “Holy shit” Pepper let’s out “Tony he is a kid! What the hell?!” _

_ “Told you she would say that” Tony says and the kid rolls his eyes “I understand why you would be mad at me-” _

_ “You brought a kid to fight the avengers! Yes I am mad at you!” Pepper says standing from her seat _

_ “And as a matter of fact I take full responsibility for that! Not my best decision at all. It was wrong. I was wrong” Pepper raised both eyebrows. She wasn’t expecting that. She was expecting Tony to make an excuse for his actions  _

_ “And I shouldn't have accepted his offer. Also I’ve been Spiderman way before the accords mess” Pepper was even more shook. The kid was defending Tony. He stuttered while he was at it but he did it anyways _

_ “Mr. parker being a superhero isn’t supposed to be a job for a teenager” Peter raised an eyebrow _

_ “No offense Ms. Potts, but you already tried stopping me once. I think we both know how that ended” Peter said, more confident yet not in a rude way. He was defending his position without attacking hers. She wasn't used to that. He clearly didn’t go to business school _

_ “So the real reason I am here it’s because I wanted to inform you that he will be my new intern” Tony said with a smile while Peter’s eyes widened _

_ “No he wasn’t. That was a joke” Peter said almost horrified _

_ “Not really kid. So when can I submit the paperwork?” Tony asked and Pepper smiled _

_ “Mr. Parker, care to let me talk in private with my fiancé for a second please? We’ll call you in when we’re done” Pepper said and Peter nodded and got out of the office “Tony what are you doing?” _

_ “Listen. I know you may think that this is a bad idea but I really think the kid has potential and I am not even talking about the superhero stuff. He's a genius as, like, Bruce level shit. He's a good kid and he deserves it" Tony says _

_ "You know what I think? I think you like him a lot, and I really hate being the one that has to tell you this, but this has happened before. You tend to trust someone, you give them all kinds of love and appreciation, and then they stab you in the back. He seems like a good kid, but you got to be sure about this" And it was true. Pepper loved Tony and the last thing she wanted is someone to hurt him again. Just like in the past _

_ "Peter is a good kid. He's not like Mr. Good and righteous and his minions, or Stane. He has something different" Tony said and then sighted "I love you for trying to help but in this case I am giving that kid the internship. Even if he is a backstabber, because I still need a lab assistant and he can keep up" Then Tony gave his fiancé a kiss and left the office. The woman just sighted and sat again on her chair to keep working but he then heard the door knock again. After a few seconds the same teenager with a completely different look came inside  _

_ "I'm sorry, I know you are a really busy person. I just wanted to talk without Mr. Stark in the room. I'll just-" _

_ "Take a seat Mr. Parker" Pepper finally says with her eyebrow raised. It took balls to do what the teenager was doing right now. He hesitantly closed the door behind him and sat in one of the chairs in front of Pepper's desk "Aren't you supposed to be with Tony?" _

_ "I told him I had to go to the bathroom" He admitted hesitantly "I am gonna be fully honest right now. One of my Spider powers is increased hearing and I can't control it so I couldn't help to hear your conversation with Mr. Stark which I am so sorry, because It is none of my business anyways" Peter said in one breath _

_ "Please don't forget to breath once in a while" Pepper added and Peter took a deep breath _

_ "I'm sorry Mrs. Potts. I honestly just wanted to clarify that if you don't want to, you don't need to give me anything" Peter says and Pepper blinks _

_ "I beg your pardon?"  _

_ "Well, technically you are the CEO of Stark Industries. You're the one with the last word in any intern discussion even if Mr. Stark says doesn't like it. And I get that you don't trust me enough for such a high position and that's fine. I can just stick with the normal Spiderman training" Pepper raised an eyebrow  _

_ "Mr. Parker, I do hope that you are aware of the value a stable internship here has. It would look good in any resume or college application. With your Spiderman training, you can say you interned here for a month and that's still impressive but they will ask why couldn't you stay" Peter shrugged  _

_ "I understand Mrs. Potts, but I am ok with that. I-" _

_ "Mr. Parker I would really appreciate that you speak your truth this time. What is going in that mind of yours that encouraged you to stay here and talk to me?" Pepper asked with full business woman voice. Peter took a moment to answer  _

_ "I am not trying to hurt Mr. Stark" Pepper's eyes widened when she heard the kid's answer "I get it. Why would a teenager appear out of nowhere and just try to be Tony's protégé? The thing is I am not trying to do anything. After the vulture thing I honestly just expected Mr. Stark to never call me ever again and that would've been the end of the story. Yet he didn't, and honestly I am glad. I like being around Mr. Stark. I also didn't ask for him to all of the sudden turn my internship into a real thing, actually when he said he would I thought he was joking. I really don't get why he wants to be around me of all people. And you're his fiancé. The CEO of his company. You've been with him in the most important moments of his life. And the media already made sure everyone knows about how many people have hurt Mr. Stark. You don't trust me and I get why. I wouldn't trust me either. That's why, if you don't want to, just don't give me the internship. I don't want it if you don't feel safe giving it" Peter said and then sighted "I am sorry for wasting your time like this. I know that you're busy and-" _

_ "It's fine" Is all that Pepper says. She already made a decision "Tony must be wondering where you are. What were you two doing before you two came here?" Pepper asks in a totally different tone _

_ “He was showing me coding stuff in the lab that I didn’t really get because I am more into chemistry” Peter says confused. Then Pepper smiled at him _

_ “He must be in the lab then. You know your way around?” _

_ “Yeah?” Peter said standing up _

_ “Awesome. It was nice meeting you Peter. Can you close the door on your way out please?” Pepper asks with a soft smile in her face. Peter just nodded “Thank you” _

_ “Have a nice day Mrs. Potts” Peter says closing the door _

_ “You too Peter” She says before he closes the door “Fri?” _

_ “Yes Mrs. Potts” FRIDAY answers _

_ “Send an email with the internship paperwork to Tony please. Also can you please send me an update when Spiderman is mentioned in the news in the future please?” Pepper says staring at the door with a smile _

_ “I certainly can” The AI sounded amused _

_ “You’re the best Fri” Pepper says getting back to work _

_ “I try” _

Pepper just finished everything that she had to do at SI for today. Which meant he could spend time with Tony and Peter if he is around. Pepper loved having Peter around. She still remembers when they met. He was so shy and polite and she first thought that it was too good to be true, but luckily for all of them, Peter proved her wrong. She always got protective when it came to Peter. Protective as in ‘I will drop a lawsuit bigger than the entire state of Texas if you mess with him’ kinda thing, which she was proud of. The kid is a blessing. She was sure that if it weren't for Peter, Tony wouldn't have recovered from the Germany thing, so yeah. Pepper could certainly say that the teenager saved her little dysfunctional but cute family and became part of it too. So imagine how Pepper reacted when she didn’t see Peter that Thursday after a busy day

“Where the hell is Peter?” Pepper finally says catching Tony’s attention

“Not here” Tony answered and she just glared at him “He’s late which, by the way. if you ask me I find weird“

“No shit sherlock” Tony just rolled his eyes. This actually pissed her off. She wanted her emotional support teenager “Have you called him yet?”

"No not really. I figured that the kid may have a good reason so I am just waiting” 

“He’s, like, an hour late. FRIDAY call my kid please” Pepper demands

“Calling Underoos” FRIDAY says out loud

“I am gonna talk. You are grumpy and need coffee” Tony says and Pepper just rolls her eyes

“Hey Tony” Peter said with his bubbly voice as always

“Care to tell me why the hell are you not here?” Tony says more jokingly than mad looking at Pepper. He found amusing that she is actually mad that the kid is not here

“What do you mean?” Peter asks, confused. Pepper scoffs and Tony’s jaw drops

“Oh my god. Parker how dare you? I thought that we had something special!” Peter’s silence screamed confusion. Tony scoffed because he found it funny “It’s thursday. Why are you not here?” The kid shrugs. He totally forgot

“I had to pick something up from the department. I am on my way” Peter lies immediately and Tony just laughs

“It’s fine if you forgot. If you still want to come just tell me when you get here” Tony can feel the sassiness before Peter even answers 

“No can do. I like surprises and you know that. I’ll swing by eventually” And then the kid hangs up

“Are you happy now?” Tony asks teasing her

“You know, as the person that asked me to marry you, you have to remember that you're one of the decisions that I made in my life. Keep up with the teasing and my next decision will be to run away and keep the company” Tony just rolls her eyes and kisses Pepper’s cheek

“Love you too. Let’s order takeout today. I feel like having pizza today. You?”

“Sure. Make sure to order four more for the spider” Pepper says getting out of the lab

“FRI you heard the woman” And yes. After a few minutes, Peter was in the balcony with the spider suit and everything. It was comforting for pepper because she thought he was hurt or something

“Hey Pepper” Peter said entering the living room

“Peter! I am so glad you came! What happened?” Pepper asks with a smile on her face. Peter takes off his mask and only half smiles

“I had so much homework and I lost track of time” Peter admitted 

“Next time bring it here. I am sure that Tony could help you with it” Peter only rolls his eyes

“Ok. Is he in the lab or-”

“He’s gonna come up in a few minutes. Meanwhile why don’t you tell me about your day?” Peter shrugs before answering

“It was great. Nothing interesting tho. What about you Mrs. Potts? How is SI?” Pepper sights

“Better than ever. I am really tired today, so what if I convince you to start the movie night early?” Pepper says and Peter just glares at her

“I am sorry Pepper, but I I want to spend time in the lab today” Pepper shakes her head while smiling

“You know what? What if we make a deal. We ordered pizza a few minutes ago. When the pizza arrives, we start the movie night” Peter raises an eyebrow

“I get to choose the movie” 

“Fine, but not star wars again. I like the movies but we’ve seen every single one of them more times that I am proud to admit” Peter then calls the elevator and gets in

“Well it was a pleasure doing business with you Mrs. Potts” Peter says before the elevator door opens. She loved that kid

When Peter got down the lab, Tony was in the middle of a hologram doing his mechanic stuff that Peter didn't really care a lot about.

“Have you ever considered dying your hair? You are starting to look your age” Peter says standing by the doorframe. Tony turns around and rolls his eyes

“Yet there you are, the sixteen year old that hasn’t grown a single chest hair” Peter raises an eyebrow

“I can live with that. Can we finish that code for that robot we were doing? Ametrine I think? “ Tony laughs and shakes his head

“It’s funny how I name my robots dumb stuff like DumE and U and you use something like 'Ametrine' or 'Hybrid' or even 'Synergy'. Sounds like you actually care" Peter shakes his head and rolls his eyes

"If you want to I can just do it myself" Peter says and Tony glares at him 

"Not in a million years. Go get the damn robot" Peter shrugged and then went to his workshop to look for the prototype. When he came back Tony already pulled the blueprints in the hologram screen

"Looking good so far. Can you start the wires while I finish the code?" Peter asks pulling the code in the hologram 

“Are you kidding me? That’s like, the most boring part” Tony complains but Peter totally ignores him

“FRI play our playlist please” Peter says and Tony sights going to his desk. FRIDAY plays ‘Animals by Maroon 5 which confuses Tony “Did you mess with our Spotify playlist again?”

“You can’t have a playlist called ‘Labtime feat Parker and Stark’ and just have stuff that stark likes. Besides you always end up liking my music” Peter says while coding Tony just scoffs and then keeps working

Tony didn’t know this, but Peter really needed the labtime. He needed to escape from reality somehow, and only when he was in the lab or out as Spiderman is when he felt great. Like the old good Peter. To everyone’s eyes that Peter still lived. But that wasn’t really how things were working. Peter was now a cold, calculating bad person. His moral compass went through the roof the second May died. His sanity is almost gone, and his will to live? We don’t know her. At this point he was just wondering, when will he finally break into pieces? 

When he was doing something that he enjoyed, his mind was focused just on that thing. No time to think of how he wants his life to end already. He knew exactly how everything worked. That’s when he thought that being a total nerd came in handy. 

“Kid the food’s here” Tony says after, like, thirty minutes

“I already got too involved” Peter said without taking his eyes away from the screen

“Totally understandable. I’ll just tell Pepper that the kid she’s been wanting to hang out the entire week is too busy for her playing in the lab. She’ll love it” Tony says and Peter puts the tablet down

“No need to threat me” Peter says and then Tony takes the tablet

“Looking good. You’re almost done. Good job kiddo” Then Tony proceeded to ruffle Peter’s curls. Peter flinched. What?

“Don’t do that!” Peter yells immediately. Tony’s eyes widened. He was shocked. Peter just sights “Sorry, my head just hurts a little”

“FRI scan Parker from hair to toes please” Tony immediately says. If Tony wasn’t wrong it looked like FRIDAY hesitated

“Mr. Parker has multiple bruises around his body. They all match with punches thrown by someone else. The most severe ones are located in his nose, ribs, and head” Tony’s jaw literally dropped

“What the fuck” Was all that came out of Tony’s mouth

“I forgot to tell you ok? Spiderman has been having a rough time-”

“You can’t just forget to tell me that! I worry about you! I thought we were way past not telling when you get injured!” Tony yells

“I am sorry, ok? I swear I was gonna tell you-”

“Yeah? Then why did you put makeup over it?” Peter just froze “You think I didn't notice? I let you get away with it because I thought it was a new interest of yours, but please forgive me if I judge you for using makeup to cover a blackeye” Tony was so mad.

“You have all the right to be mad at me. I should’ve told you and I didn’t because I could handle it. The bad guy is already gone so It’s fine. I am sorry I didn't tell you” Tony just sighted and nodded

“Wait if you were out as Spiderman, why didn't Karen notify me?” Peter shrugs. Thank god FRIDAY spoke before him

“The Sipderman suit has been notifying you of every injury Peter has had while in it, boss. You specifically told me to ‘send it to the trash bin’ two weeks ago when Peter was past his curfew for two minutes” Peter raised an eyebrow. That wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear

“What? I don’t remember doing that” Tony says tilting his head

“You were in the bedroom at the time with Mrs. Potts” FRIDAY says

“In the bedroom with Mrs-” Then Tony’s eyes widened. He now has an idea of what was he doing when that happened “Remind me from now on. And you can’t just not tell me, kid. We’re way past this” Peter sights and nods “Ok then. Let’s go eat and get you some ice for that”

And so they did. Pepper was mad at Tony when she found out about the bruises, but nothing a good movie couldn’t take care of. Peter didn’t feel like going out as Spiderman that night so might as well take advantage of that.

“You know, we can always rewatch Bolt. You like that one” Tony says and Peter rolls his eyes

“Pepper said I could pick the movie, and I want to watch ‘mickey once upon a Christmas’ so we are watching it like it or not” Peter says putting on his blanket 

"Honey, I can assure you that I wouldn't have said anything if I knew we were gonna watch a Christmas movie in September" Pepper said

"Pity. FRI?" Peter asks in the middle of Tony and Pepper then the movie starts playing on the tv. It wasn't a surprise when Pepper was the first one to fall asleep, which was actually convenient. Tony wanted the alone time

"I've been thinking" Tony says catching Peter's attention "When we first met, If someone told me that I was gonna be your mentor I would've laughed at their face. That was obviously before you decided that taking down a plane was better than going to homecoming. That's when I realized that I made a good decision when I recruited you" Tony sighted and Peter leans back to rest on the ark reactor. This was somewhat comforting for Tony "I want you to be ok all the time. And I have the strongest armor that will always protect you" After that he gets up to go look for it in the kitchen 

"Tony, you already made my suit. I don't think I need an Iron man suit too" Peter says jokingly which makes Tony chuckle. Then he goes back to the couch to sit next to Peter

"In that case, sorry to disappoint" Then Tony hands it to him. It wasn't a steel armor, but a cashmere sweater with the MIT logo on it

"That's your MIT sweater" Peter says looking at it

"When I was your age I was already in college. And everyone knows that I wasn't exactly a role model teenager, but this piece of fabric was always with me. Late nights studying or just hiding in my room from my dad because he was annoying me. I had most of my best ideas with this thing on" Tony then looks at Peter. He was sure he was doing the right thing "Then one day you came here and put it on because you forgot your clothes. I knew that It's your turn to have it" Peter's eyes widened 

"Are you delusional? I know how much you love it! I can't accept that" Peter says and Tony rolls his eyes

"I want you to have it, kid. It will fit you better than it fits me" Peter then looks at Tony and sighs. He takes the sweater carefully and then puts it on. It was really soft. He really liked that sweater since the first time he wore it but now it just feels wrong that he's the new owner

"I'll take care of it. I promise" Peter says and Tony then just hugs him carefully. Peter wanted to cry. He didn't deserve that hug. At the end they ended up cuddling till both of them fell asleep on the couch. 

The next morning, Tony woke up next to Peter. Pepper wasn't there anymore so he figured that she woke up already, so it was the perfect time to start with his master plan. He left Peter sleeping on the couch and he ran downstairs to SI. 

"Pep whatever you are doing is irrelevant right now, I need every single bit of your attention" Tony says storming into her office 

"It's too early for this Tony" Pepper warns writing something in a notebook 

"I know, ok? But this is important. I think something is going on with Peter" Pepper's writing stopped and then she looked at Tony

"You got to give me more than that" Pepper said closing her notebook 

"The bruises. I know Peter has a record of not telling me stuff like that, but it just felt different this time. Like if he was hiding something bigger than that” Tony was actually worried and Pepper could see it

“Honey, I really love knowing that you about Peter, but he seems fine to me. The story matches with the facts and I have no reason to not believe him” Pepper said frustrating Tony

“Yeah I know. Call it a gut feeling, but that kid is hiding something from me” Tony says sitting on the couch of Pepper’s office

“That doesn’t have to necessarily be a bad thing. He is allowed to keep stuff for himself” Pepper adds raising an eyebrow

“You know what? Maybe I am overthinking this. Maybe it’s just some stupid shit that it’s not that important. But maybe it’s something bad. And I am worried that’s the case” 

“Tell you what. I promise that I will keep an eye on him and so will you. If there’s something that we found out of the ordinary, we can even use your helicopter parenting techniques. We will even drop a lawsuit if you want to. But please, for now just keep being the cool Tony of always” Pepper begs. Tony really has this feeling that there’s something going on, and he doesn't like it. But Pepper is right. He shouldn’t worry too much. Maybe is nothing

“Ok then. I’ll wake up our little spider. He has school today” Tony says and then gets out of Pepper’s office

\---

  
  


Peter had a decent day. He wore Tony’s sweater to school and MJ thought it was cute. Flash obviously said it was lame but he really didn't care about his opinion. Then he went out as Spiderman and stopped a few muggers. It wasn’t a horrible day, which was unusual for Peter lately. Obviously that didn’t last long. When he got home he tried to be as quiet as possible, but that didn't really work out given that when he opened the door, an empty bottle of wine crashed in the wall next to him. Back to reality

"Come here" Peter didn't hesitate to go near the couch. If he did, the next bottle was gonna hit him. Ben looked at Peter's sweater "What is that?" 

"Mr. Stark gave it to me. It was his when he was in MIT" Peter kept looking down

"Take it off" Peter hesitated for a second but then he took it off and handed it to Ben. He took it and then he slapped Peter "Don't try to lie to me. You stole it didn't you?" Peter couldn't dare to answer "He doesn't even like you. You're his little charity project. He wouldn't give this to a stupid little retarded like you. Bet he still keeps you around because of pity. You still have the internship?” Peter nodded slowly “Bet he still keeps you around because of pity. You are gonna quit, you hear me? If not I will tell him myself what you did and then let’s see for how long will he keep you around. And if I see it ever again around this house, I'll burn it" 

"Y-Yes sir" Peter said and then walked as fast as he could to his room. He curled himself under the blanket while hugging the sweater. 

_ What an idiot. He's right. Mr. Stark doesn't really like you. He just gave it to you because he wanted you to shut up. He would never like you. He doesn't like killers. _

Tears of pain were the ones rolling through Peter's cheeks 

_ You're so pathetic  _

_ Your parents wanted so bad to get rid of you they died so they didn't have to see you again _

_ And May? The only person that liked you? You killed her _

_ You don't even deserve Mr. Stark's pity _

_ He hates you _

_ Just like everyone else _

Mr. Stark used him

Peter was just his PR stunt, wasn't he?

He doesn't really care.

He's a liar.

Peter may not have full control of his life right now but he can totally control this problem. That's when he made up his plan, but he has to start with the first and probably most complicated thing.

The code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> No comments  
> btw I don't know if this works but   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3hHi6efwAPe9S2uRL0BxzG?si=v-eQ40aFSceK3VZ4QbySeA  
> if not look in spotify for 'Lab Time ft. Parker, Keener and Stark'  
> yeah the playlist is real  
> BYEEEEEEEEEE


	8. Sicko mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are kidding, right?” Peter just shook his head slowly “Kid I’ve offered you multiple jobs here, paid internships, you could be one of the board members if you wanted to and you know that. If you’re looking for a job, please, I beg you, work here” Tony insist  
> “My answer is gonna stay the same” Peter says rolling his eyes  
> “Peter I will literally pay you for doing what you already do. I don’t beg for absolutely anything and I am begging you” Peter raises an eyebrow  
> “If I wanted to work in a bigass tech company, I would definitely work for Hammer Tech” Peter teases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GUESS YOU'VE WONDER WHERE I'VE BEEEEENNNN  
> It's good to be back fellas  
> yeah...  
> So this chapter is...something  
> yeah that's one way to call it  
> Enjoy the show :D

He skipped school the next day. Spent the whole night coding. He figured it out. However at this point the coding would be considered as 'hacking' by experts.  
Peter Parker, a sixteen year old from Queens, managed to hack FRIDAY and Karen overnight with nothing else other than his laptop, a single can of redbull, and a broken heart. He didn't feel good but he didn't care. The only person that he fully trusted stabbed him in the back. There were lots of emotions involved. He feels like he deserved it, because of how bad he is, he also feels betrayed for obvious reasons, he is mad because he let himself be fooled by it, but right now? He was numb. He had just one goal and it was to make the code unbreakable. And he was gonna get there no matter what. After all Tony Stark was the guy that taught him how to code. It took time but he got there eventually. When the protocol is activated, every live information will stop till it’s deactivated. That way, nobody can track him or know his vitals or contact him. Like he is gone. Now it was part two of the plan. Peter is going to tell everything to Tony and then disappear. He had to wait till next thursday but it was just a matter of time.  
When Thursday finally arrived, Peter immediately went to the Tower right after school. He didn’t even tell Happy that he was gonna swing his way there. When he arrived there Peter opened his room’s door and changed his clothes. Then went down to the lab without saying anything to FRIDAY. Tony was predictable enough to know that he is in the lab  
“Mr Stark” Peter says announcing his presence in the lab. Tony just cringed when he heard Peter  
“Cut it out kid. You know you can call me Tony” Peter just rolled his eyes  
“There’s something important I need to tell you, Mr stark” Tony turned around and smiled. A really comforting smile  
“Sure kid. Just ask for anything. Consider it done” And that’s when it clicked.  
“I may not be coming here for a few weeks” Peter days looking down. Tony’s smile dropped  
“What? Why? What happened?” Tony asks  
“May said that because I am sixteen should start helping them financially so I am going to get a job” Tony blinked at Peter’s answer “I even have an interview tomorrow as a photographer for the daily bugle”  
“You are kidding, right?” Peter just shook his head slowly “Kid I’ve offered you multiple jobs here, paid internships, you could be one of the board members if you wanted to and you know that. If you’re looking for a job, please, I beg you, work here” Tony insist  
“My answer is gonna stay the same” Peter says rolling his eyes  
“Peter I will literally pay you for doing what you already do. I don’t beg for absolutely anything and I am begging you” Peter raises an eyebrow  
“If I wanted to work in a bigass tech company, I would definitely work for Hammer Tech” Peter teases  
“I am gonna pretend you didn’t just say that. But please kid. Working here will look beautiful in a college application. And you won’t even need an interview. I have had the paperwork in my nightstand for a while now. You just need to sign it” Tony insists  
“I don’t think you got the part of ‘helping financially’ you know?” Tony glares at him  
“If you want a million dollars the minute you can just tell me. You say a number, I’ll make it happen” Peter raises an eyebrow  
“Tony, I really don’t feel comfortable working for you” Peter says. That doesn’t stop Tony  
“Thirty dollars the hour for every time you come here” Peter’s eyes widened  
“Tony! That is a lot of money! As in ‘more than the average teenager salary’ a lot of money!” Peter says  
“I can make it more if you want too” Tony adds  
“You know what? I’ll sign the damn paper if you don’t do that and just shut up so we can finally finish that damn robot” Peter says and Tony ruffles his curls  
“I’ll go look for the paperwork” And that is how Peter got away with it. Peter knows Tony enough to know that if he was looking for a job, Tony wouldn’t stop till he accepted any kind of job offer. Also, he knows that Tony will start to suspect something if he accepted right away, so he played hard. Tony had become predictable. That’s what got him.  
When Peter came home the next day, he told Ben that he got a job and that he quitted the internship. He also hid the MIT sweater right next to where he hides his spidersuit. Nowhere to be found. And the code? Peter called the protocol the ‘sicko mode’. It worked like a charm. If Peter didn’t know better, he would say that Tony would be disappointed.  
Ben would also be disappointed.  
May would be disappointed.  
But he knew better.  
Tony really didn’t care about him, and obviously Ben didn't either and May is not around. Even if she was, Peter highly doubts that she ever cared.  
In school this whole charade was harder. MJ’s been skeptical since the beginning but she hasn’t taken action, but that means that Ned is on her side because Ned knows that MJ is always right. Actually everyone knows that.  
“I am just asking, ok? If there was something going on in your life, you would tell us, right?” Ned asks and Peter rolls his eyes  
“Yep. I am fine guys. I swear” Peter says for the fifth time just since they entered the cafeteria  
“Are you coming to decathlon practice then?” MJ asks and Peter sighs  
“I told you I can’t. Mr. Stark needs me in the lab” Peter says, you know, like a liar  
“You’ve gone to ‘the lab’ everyday for two weeks now. The team needs you, loser” MJ says frustrated. Peter knows that. He knows perfectly well that without him the team could lose.  
“I am sorry. I promise I will tell him that I need a break from the lab” That was another lie. MJ sighed  
“Forgive me if I don’t believe you” MJ says going back to her book  
“I forgot! My mom bought the baby yoda Lego set!” Ned said changing the subject  
“Dude! No way! How many pieces?” Peter says excited  
“A thousand and seventy three! We gotta do it soon!” Ned says getting more excited  
“You two are actual losers. That’s why nobody hangs out with you” MJ says without looking up from her book  
“You hang out with us” Peter says raising an eyebrow and MJ scoffs  
“Do I?” MJ asks. Sometimes she can really be weird. Peter still liked her. He has to admit that after Liz, Peter had a crush on her, but he prefers being just friends now. The last thing he wants to worry about was his lovelife  
Truth is today didn’t suck. At least school didn’t. Right after school Peter went to the alley and got changed there.  
"Hello Peter" Karen says and Peter smiles  
"Hey Karen. Initiate 'sicko mode' please" Peter says shooting the first web to the building in front of him  
"Sicko mode activated. All live connections were cut" Karen says making Peter smile in sign of satisfaction  
"Thanks dear. So, what do you have for me?" Peter asks  
"There's a woman being robbed two streets to the left" Karen informed. It was gonna be a long night. Patrolling at night was ten times better. Peter loved seeing all the lights at night ot New York. He could enjoy the beauty of the only place in the world he knows. And the people that lived there were not the biggest fans of Peter, but they loved Spiderman. They needed Spiderman.  
Spiderman was the kind of hero that you can reach out when you’re being mugged or something like that. Something in the friendly neighbor level. Even though Peter knew he could do more he prefers laying low till it’s necessary.  
While Peter was patrolling in the other side of the city, there was our favorite man of iron in the lab not really doing lab  
"So you hired peter but decided to not tell May" Pepper asked  
"I forgot! And I am gonna tell her, ok? She will be proud of him, as she should" Tony says grabbing his phone  
"Can you put it on speaker?" Pepper asks and Tony just smiles and does as she asks. It took awhile for someone to answer the phone and Tony was disappointed when someone did answer  
"Who are you and why are you calling this number?" Tony and Pepper looked at each other when they heard a very not so chill Ben  
“Mr. Parker. This is Pepper Potts. Can I please speak to your wife for a second?” Pepper asked before Tony could say anything  
“Is this some kind of joke?!” Ben asks almost yelling  
“Uhh no? We want to talk to her about Peter” Tony clarified. After a few seconds Ben just sighted  
“Whatever he did, I will talk to him later. Have a nice day” Before Tony could argue back Ben hung up on them  
Pepper and Tony looked at each other thinking the exact same thing.  
There is something going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So  
> :)  
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	9. And there he goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was a man with a mission. Figure what was going on with Peter Parker.   
> He checked every single thing in Peter’s suit to look for any leads, but he didn’t have much luck. Pepper was also digging by her side but she hasn’t had much luck either. It’s been four weeks since he’s been digging info but there is nothing.   
> So it was convenient that today was lab day for Peter, because Tony was gonna start Plan B, which was just interrogating Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeLlO FrIeNdS  
> This chapter is what procrastination looks like  
> I have like four assignments due tomorrow but I really wanted to post something today  
> Hope you guys like this chapter!

Tony was a man with a mission. Figure what was going on with Peter Parker. 

He checked every single thing in Peter’s suit to look for any leads, but he didn’t have much luck. Pepper was also digging by her side but she hasn’t had much luck either. It’s been four weeks since he’s been digging info but there is nothing. 

So it was convenient that today was lab day for Peter, because Tony was gonna start Plan B, which was just interrogating Peter.

When the kid came into the lab, Tony immediately stopped what he was doing

“Hello Peter” Tony greets with a smile. Peter only raises an eyebrow and takes off his backpack

“You look like you haven’t slept in three years” Peter points out which makes Tony’s smile drop

“My sleeping schedule is perfectly fine...Kinda...Whatever” Tony says giving up. Then Peter grabs a tablet from the desk

“So, you know how I have a history of getting hit by the dumbest things ever while I am Spiderman? I think I figured how to make a webb formula that heals wounds. Do you know where the surface sterilizer is? And I think I will need some potassium and-” Peter raised his head and Tony was just staring at him “Did I say something wrong?”

“If you need any help with your project I am here to help” Tony said staring at him. Peter was so confused about what was going on but instead of asking he just started working. Time passed. Peter is in the zone and Tony is just checking Peter's suit for any clues for, like, the fifth time “How are the parkers doing?” Tony asks starting the interrogation

“Ben is fine. He got a new job so we don’t talk much, and May is fine I guess. Doing extra shifts in the hospital and all of that” Peter answers without even thinking it. It seemed pretty normal for Tony, who was recording the conversation just in case

“Sounds like you’ve had a lot of time for yourself then” Tony says and Peter scoffs

“Yeah I guess. Spiderman has been busy lately for the same reason” Peter says, but that couldn't be right. There’s no record of the suit even leaving Peter’s department.

“Fun. What about school? How is that going on?” Peter then goes to where the microscope is and looks into something

“It's been great. I mean, it is school. There’s not much fun in that, but I guess it’s fine” Peter said, still working on whatever he was doing. It was annoying for Tony because he wanted the kid’s full attention

“That’s great kid. So? Anything new you wanna talk about?” Tony asks

“Oh yeah. There’s this new Spanish food place in Manhattan and I was thinking maybe we should try it out. Ned says it was really good when he went with his mom” Peter says typing something on his tablet. Tony was frustrated

“Sure. We can check that out” That’s when Tony got an idea “Any plans for the summer? School is about to end, isn’t it? What plans does Mrs. Parker has in mind?” 

“Nothing really. Ben doesn’t want to go out” Peter says which makes Tony roll his eyes

“Why is that?” Peter finally turned around and tilted his head

“Did I do something wrong Mr. Stark? Because you are asking a lot of questions today” Peter says teasing

“Not at all kid. I’m just curious. Why? Do you think you did something wrong that I should be worried about?” Tony finally asks with a smile on his face. That makes Peter raise an eyebrow

“I grabbed a pack of fruit snacks from the kitchen before I came here. Does that count?” Tony’s smile drops

“It’s fine Peter. You are literally the only one that eats those in here” Tony says and Peter leaves the tablet in the table

“Then I think I am good” Peter says turning around to keep working

What was going on? Peter doesn’t lie! And when he does, Tony can tell in a matter of seconds! But Tony now wasn’t sure. Peter was acting normal and relaxed. 

“Wait, if you are busy with Spiderman, why hasn’t the suit been tracking info?” Tony finally asks. Peter turns around and looks confused

“It hasn’t? That’s weird. Maybe it needs an update or something. Wanna look into that later?” That made Tony finally give up.

“Sure. I’ll start the update while you finish up with that” Tony says looking into his own tablet to stop the recording to then send it to Pepper

He was being paranoid. Everything Peter said matched with the facts. Maybe that day May was just busy or something and Ben was tired. He wasn’t sure but maybe he was just overreacting. Peter wouldn't lie to him if something was going on. Peter was a good kid. 

Minutes passed and they both kept working in their own thing. Tony had already gave up, when he received a call “Gotta take this” Tony said and he answered his phone “Stark”

“She’s dead” That was Pepper. She sounded like she just ran a marathon. Tony was worried now

“What?” Tony asked confused

“She’s dead! She’s been dead for four months now!” Pepper said causing even more confusion

“Pepper calm down. You are just confusing me. What are you talking about?” Tony asked

“After you sent me the recording of Peter I looked into Ben’s “new job”. Tony, he’s been unemployed for four months now! Then I called the hospital where May works and I asked if she was there right now. Tony, they told me that May got killed four months right around the time Peter got grounded!” Tony’s eyes widened. He turned to see Peterwho was working so innocently. 

“Are you sure about it?” Tony asks trying to stay calmed

“Tony I have the death report. May Parker is dead. Are you with Peter right now?” Pepper asks 

“Yeah, we are in the lab” Tony says trying to stay as calm as he can

“Do not let him leave. I am going up there right now. We need to figure out why he didn’t tell us” Pepper says before hanging up. Tony was mad. He was worried so he was mad. He was also shocked.

“Hey Peter, what are you doing?” Tony asks in a passive aggressive tone. Peter was typing something in the main computer that controlled the main lab.

“I need to see the code of something real quick” Peter said. Tony raised an eyebrow

“Why would you need to see a code for the web fluid?” Tony asks and Peter scoffs taking out a usb from the main screen

“I am done with that project. Right now I copied some codes that I will need later when I am gone” Peter says grabbing his bag

“Kid where do you think you are going?” Tony asks and Peter rolls his eyes

“Out of here before Mrs. Potts gets here” That’s when Tony realized. Peter knows that Tony knows about May

“No you are not” Tony said

“Are you gonna stop me or something Mr. Stark?” Peter says as if he was furious. Before Tony could give one more step, Peter shot his webb to Tony’s feet “Yeah that will do” Peter says

“FRI-” Then Peter interrupts

“Quiet Mr. Stark. FRIDAY, initiate ‘sicko mode’ please. And I need you to stop all the elevators till I am out of here

“FRIDAY override whatever that is” Tony says but doesn’t get an answer

“Yeah, I don’t think that’ll work. You see, when the protocol is on, all live info just deletes itself and, well, they only answer to me” Peter says opening the lab doors

“Peter what is going on with you?!” That makes Peter stop “This is not you kid!” Peter turns around and gets near Tony

“You never cared. Why do you care now?” That sounded like a threat. Tony was used to those, but not coming from Peter “You don’t know me Mr. Stark. So here is what is gonna happen. You stay out of my way, and I’ll stay out of yours” Then Peter walked out of the lab leaving Tony alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is  
> Peter is a psycopath :D  
> We love a little angsty Peter moment like omfg  
> Well that's it for today's episode  
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it for the chapter. I really want to see how this goes. Thanks for reading btw! Byeeee!!


End file.
